Battousai the Rurouni!
by amber-chick
Summary: time travel fic. Katsura and Okami are worried about a young assassins future, but what happens when they appear in that future? And see what the young man has become and what kind of friends he has. KK Complete
1. prologue

Yes, I'm back! And with a new fic! I hope that you all enjoy it and please drop me a comment!

Disclaimer: I may wish I owned RuroKen but I don't. I just write about him.

This is set approximately a year after Tomoe's death and 2 years before the end of the revolution.

((())) **Kyoto, 1866 **((()))

It had been a normal night in Kyoto. Of course, what passed as a normal night for Kenshin Himura, better known as the legendary Battousai the Manslayer, did not pass as normal for others.

However, tonight, like all nights, the streets of Kyoto had been awash in a sea of blood, from both those sided with the Shogunate and the Imperialists.

Kogoro Katsura, leader of the Choshu clan, had just returned to the Kohagiya inn, run by a woman by the name of Okami. She had chastised both him and Kenshin for getting into a dangerous situation, and then sent Katsura out so she could tend to Kenshin's wounds.

Now, only an hour after they had returned, Kenshin and Katsura sat together in the same room. Kenshin's wounds were not serious and would heal within a day or two provided he didn't strain them.

"Take two days off," suggested Katsura. Kenshin merely nodded and then, after receiving a weary smile and a small nod from his commander, left the room.

Katsura would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Not about the wounds, they would be fine, but about his heart, soul and spirit. Ever since Tomoe died, Kenshin had been withdrawing into a deeper shell. Considering he wasn't all that sociable to begin with, this wasn't good.

Even tonight, all Kenshin had said the entire night was; "Go, I'll take care of them." He hadn't even responded to Okami's chastising. It almost seemed as though he were drawing into himself. And with Tomoe, the one woman he loved, gone, there was nothing Katsura could do to stop him.

"Katsura-san?" Katsura was interrupted from his musings by the soft voice of Okami. He turned around to face her. He knew she would have the same worries as him, for she had known Kenshin from the very beginning. She knew him as a passionate youth and to see him so dispatched worried her.

"Did you need something?" asked Katsura.

"No. However one of the men found a sword at the place they were supposed to be raiding. Apparently it was quite odd and gave off a strange ki, they thought that you might want to have a look at it," answered Okami, holding out a sword to the commander.

At first glance it was a normal Japanese katana but if you looked closer you would notice minute differences. It was obviously very old, and seemed to glow with an odd power. It was a beautifully crafted sword, rivaling the work of Shakku Arai himself.

Katsura was immediately drawn to it. It was no ordinary sword. Okami placed it in front of him and he immediately began to examine it. Okami also looked it over. Usually she didn't interfere with the workings of the clan, but the sword intrigued her. As she was carrying it, she felt odd, like it held some kind of hidden power.

Both Okami and Katsura noticed the same thing at the same time. The name of the sword, Dawn Soul, and underneath that an inscription. They had to wince slightly to see it properly, for it had faded with age, but after a few minutes they found out what it said.

_Tempus Vehere_

"Tempus Vehere? What does that mean, Katsura-san?" asked Okami, puzzled. This was completely unlike her, but the words had spiked her interest.

"I'm afraid I don't know. However it doesn't really seem of that much importance at the moment. I will look into it, but I think that at the moment, the Shinsengumi is our main problem," said Katsura with a sigh.

"I suppose. What are you going to with the sword?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask, do you have an idea?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. Okami didn't usually impart any words of wisdom, so when she did, it was usually good.

"I though that perhaps you could give it to Himura-kun. It might be a good way for him to have something different in life instead of just routine," suggested Okami, allowing a hint of sadness lace into her voice. She did care about the young killer, and she was one of the people that had warned Katsura against using him.

Katsura nodded in agreement. It definitely wouldn't come anywhere near the comfort that Tomoe had brought him, but it was the best he could do. Perhaps the mystery behind Dawn Soul would make him come out of his shell and do something other than eat, sleep and fight.

"I agree with you Okami-san. I wish I knew what the future has in store for Kenshin. I would wish him to live a long and happy life, but with his reputation as the shadow assassin spreading more by the day, I just don't know whether it's possible," confessed Katsura. He didn't know what was making him say this now, when it was something that he only ever admitted to himself. Perhaps it was the sword and it somehow calming ki, or perhaps it was because he was talking to the only other person who seemed to care about Kenshin's welfare.

"I have the same thoughts Katsura-san. But…will the Imperialists betray him?" she asked hesitantly. It wasn't her place to question the workings of the Choshu clan, but she really wanted to know.

Katsura answered slowly but surely, "For as long as it is in my power, I shall make sure he is not betrayed."

Okami nodded, pleased with the answer. "All right then, I shall give this to Himura-kun tomorrow morning. She then turned and left the room, taking the sword with her.

That night both Okami and Katsura only had one thought running through their heads: Just what did the future hold for the young assassin.

Nobody noticed the words _Tempus Vehere _glow brightly on the sword.

And in the morning…let's just say that they were in for one hell of a surprise!

((())) **Author Notes **((()))

Hey, I finally have a new fic in the progress! In case you hadn't noticed this is a time travel fic where Katsura and Okami go to the future!

Since my reviewers from my last story requested I do more Hiko and Kenshin interaction, this will have Hiko. Along with Saito, Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi.

I will be updating this story a minimum of once a week, hopefully twice if my workloads good. I'll also hopefully make longer chapters but since this is the prologue, it's slightly shorter.

One more thing: If you have any requests, like how you want Okami and Katsura to run into someone then please tell me, and I'll try to fit it in!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. 1878?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will.

Chapter 2 is here people!

((())) **The Kohagiya Inn, Next Morning, 1878 **((()))

Katsura blinked as he opened his eyes, something didn't feel right. He paused as he realized what was wrong: there was no noise. None. Considering that he was supposed to be in an inn full of hidden soldiers, that wasn't good. And unless he somehow managed to sleep through a massacre by the Shinsengumi, which he sincerely doubted, there was no other explanation.

It couldn't be anything to serious, for Kenshin hadn't interrupted him, which he normally did if the inn was under attack. Since the death of his wife, Kenshin had become even more overprotective than normal, making sure that nobody could ever hurt the one that he meant to be protecting. And currently, the person he was meant to be protecting was Katsura.

Katsura got up and didn't bother looking around the room. If he had, he would have noticed something different. Like the fact that it looked as though no one had been it for a good decade. That it had a good layer of dust everywhere when Okami usually kept everything neat. That it wasn't in the soundest state of repair. However instead Katsura headed towards the kitchen, not even noticing that there was only one other ki in the building.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Okami was just as confused. She had woken up in the morning, and at first didn't notice anything wrong, as she normally woke up before the swordsmen that she housed. However, when she got to the kitchen and none of her helpers were there. She was further confused when she saw that it looked as though the kitchen hadn't been used in years.

She whirled around when she heard someone enter through the door behind her, and then relaxed when she saw that it was Katsura. He was starting to look as confused as she felt. There was no sign of life in the Kohagiya Inn, and what was more, it seemed as though no one had lived there for the last few years.

"The Shinsengumi?" asked Okami, not bothering to elaborate. She didn't need to. She had been helping the Imperialists since the beginning of the war, and she knew that the Shinsengumi had her name, Katsura, and Kenshin's name at the top of their assassination list, for their own separate reasons.

"Ordinarily I would say so, but there's no way the Shinsengumi could plan something this upscale without us at least hearing about it. And I sincerely doubt that even the squads of Hajime Saito and Souji Okita could get through an inn full of assassins and swordsmen," answered Katsura, now thoroughly confused.

Not even after the Ikedaya incident, or the Forbidden Gates, had the Kohagiya inn ever been so…so _lifeless. _Though were many different safe houses throughout Kyoto, the Kohagiya had traditionally been the headquarters, where all of the most important people stayed, namely Katsura, the leader of the Imperialists, Kenshin, the top Imperialist swordsman, and Ryo, the second in command, stayed nearly every night.

"Well, what other explanation is there?" asked Okami, now sounding just as confused as Katsura.

"I don't know. And it seems as though we're the only ones here, not even Himura-san is here, and there's no way he would ever let the Shinsengumi do something like this. Not without warning me or at the very least raising some hell over it," said Katsura, now deep in thought.

"So…what do we do?" asked Okami. "I don't know if we should go out, since you don't have any of your bodyguards, it may be too dangerous to go out."

Katsura only nodded, thinking about ways to get out of this fix. He was actually quite surprised, he hadn't realized how much he relied on either Kenshin's or Ryo's opinion.

Katsura was interrupted mid-thought by a flutter in the corner. It was a newspaper. He was just going to dismiss it when he realized that it might have something about what one earth was going on.

He walked over and picked it up distractedly. He just skimmed over it and was going to dismiss it when he noticed the date. He froze, just staring at the numbers, not believing it to be possible. Okami, who noticed that something wasn't right with the commander, walked over and looked at the newspaper. She however, didn't notice anything wrong, and looked at Katsura, even more confused than she had been before.

Katsura teared his gaze away from the newspaper and looked at Okami, who merely looked back at him, confused. Katsura only silently pointed at the date at the top of the page.

**October 21, 1878**

This was the date on the newspaper, and Okami, just as Katsura had before her, froze. _1878? _How is that possible? It was only 1866 for crying out loud! After a few minutes she managed to get over her shock enough to weakly say "How? Is this even possible?"

"I have no idea. Although it would explain why there's nobody here, I'm assuming that in 12 years we would have moved from here by now," said Katsura, trying to sound cheerful. He didn't mention that they might have been forced to leave by the Shinsengumi. Or the fact that they could very well be dead.

For Okami it was quite a shock, knowing that she had somehow ended up 12 years in the future and knowing that she might be – her heart froze – dead. For Katsura it was another matter. Certainly the traveling through time thing bothered him, but the fact that he was dead didn't seem to bother him very much. After all, he was one of the most wanted men by the Shogunate; he knew very well when he got involved in this war that he may not survive.

After a few more minutes of collecting themselves, Okami pulled herself away from her depressing thoughts to say, "So…what do we do now?"

Katsura thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I'd say we go out and try to get some more information. I doubt we'll be in any danger, for even if we are recognized, nobody will think much of it since we look 12 years younger than we would in this time."

Okami noticed his use of the word would. It seemed she wasn't the only one who doubted their survival in this time. Her heart gave another wrench when she thought about someone else who may not have made it to 1878. _Himura-kun. _She hoped that perhaps, maybe just maybe he had settled down, but deep down she guessed it wasn't possible. After all, next to Katsura, he was the most wanted by the Shogunate, and though it pained Okami to admit it, Kenshin had hardly any consideration for his own life. Since Tomoe had died, Kenshin hadn't cared if he lived or died as long as the person he was supposed to be protecting survived.

Neither Okami nor Katsura even thought that maybe the Shogunate had fallen. In their time, the Shogunate was proving to be a constant obstacle, refusing to fall and bow down, and always bouncing back up after any battles.

They didn't realize that their dream of a new era had already been fulfilled.

Katsura and Okami walked out of the inn, bracing themselves for the changes. They proceeded cautiously, noticing that right near the inn there were very few differences except for the fact that everything no longer looked well kept and looked after.

However, they were completely surprised when they walked out into the busy streets of Kyoto. To the casual passer-by, nothing much had changed, but to Okami and Katsura, who had been right in the thick of things during the war, everything was completely different.

For one thing, everyone seemed so happy and carefree. Back in 1866 everyone lived in perpetual fear of being assassinated by the shadow assassins that plagued Kyoto, or of being accused of being a patriot by the Shinsengumi. When they were back in their own time, nobody bothered to stop and talk and everyone was always tense and always on the alert.

Yet here, everyone was chatting happily about this and that, and it seemed as though nobody bothered an inkling about assassins and swordsmen.

And there was another difference. Back in their own time, anywhere you looked you could see samurai. Men with the two swords, a katana and a wakizashi, hanging at their belt. Even most of the woman carried protection with them. It always paid to have protection in a city as dangerous as Kyoto. Yet here, not a single person that they could see was wearing even a single sword let alone the two swords typical of a samurai.

Okami and Katsura looked at each other, their earlier confusion returning. Had Kyoto really changed that much? Was it really possible that the city of Kyoto, which was reckoned with hell itself, had really become free of the bloodshed that had plagued it so long?

"Where should we go?" asked Okami, but while her question was directed at Katsura, she herself was looking around and wondering about all the changes.

"I don't know," said Katsura honestly. "I suppose we should find some kind of inn or something." Okami only nodded.

After another few minutes of walking along and soaking up everything in this new time, Katsura noticed another big difference between the two times. In his own time, it was impossible to go for a walk and not run into a place where there had been a fight.

They were both amazed at the changes that they saw. And with it, a small ray of hope came. Perhaps they had really been successful in bringing about a new era? There was only one way to find out.

"I have an idea," spoke up Okami suddenly. Katsura looked at her and nodded to show her to continue. "I know a street that always had inns on it. It will be easier to find one there, as we really can't pick an inn where we will be recognized. It would just be to awkward, having to explain that we somehow managed to travel twelve years into the future."

"You're completely right. Especially if we accidentally ran into someone we know. Lead the way," offered Katsura.

After several twists and turns, and a few wrong turns as Okami noticed that some street no longer existed, or had had something built on them, they got to a long road filled with restaurants and inns.

"Now to pick one where we won't be recognized," said Katsura wryly.

"Well, um, perhaps the Shirobeko?" asked Okami, looking at one of the restaurants.

Katsura hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "I think I've heard of that one, run by a couple with twin daughters. We need to pick a different one."

Okami nodded and continued to look along with Katsura. Every few minutes one of them would point an inn or restaurant that looked acceptable, but were usually nixed because they had either heard of it already or recognized the name of the people either owning it or staying there.

Finally, sick and tired of the constant suggesting and nixing, noticed a large building that appeared to be both a restaurant and an inn. According to the sign it was 'new and improved'. Okami called Katsura over and they agreed to go into this one. It looked presentable, and since it was 'new' there was no chance that it had been around twelve years back. And they definitely didn't recognize any of the names that were listed on the doors as the owners and workers. So they thought that they could safely assume that this restaurant was safe to enter.

Unfortunately for them, they were only partially correct.

So together, Okami and Katsura walked into the building, intending to eat and talk about this incredibly odd situation that they were in. They walked through the doors and passed the sign that said: '**The new and improved Aoiya'**

((())) **Author Notes **((()))

Sorry about the slight cliffhanger, I wanted to add the Aoiya bit in this chapter but I wanted to upload it before my appointment at the hospital which is in about half-an-hour.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much to everyone that reviewed: **akisu-san, inuwolf04, TrisakAminawn, nissepisse, starfruit-22, kenji's girl, MikaylaMae and The White tiger Natsumi-Sama. **Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review again!

Thanks to everyone that's reading this and please drop me a comment!

Next chap: The Aoiya gang and maybe Hiko!


	3. The Aoiya

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue me!

Hey guys, sorry I took a while, I was getting the lenses in my glasses changed so I couldn't really type or write for a few days! Hope you like this chapter!

((())) **The Aoiya **((()))

Okami and Katsura walked into the building slowly, hoping that nobody would recognize them. The restaurant was only slightly busy, it seemed as though there had been a lull in customers. The two time-travelers looked around, not knowing how to act in this time.

Luckily they were interrupted by a young woman in a pink kimono. "Hello, welcome to the Aoiya! I'm Omasu," she said cheerfully. She beckoned for them to follow her. She led them to a table near the wall, several meters away from the door. "What can I get you?" she asked.

Okami, since she knew a lot more about inns and restaurants than Katsura did, ordered for them. Katsura didn't eat out, it was kind of difficult when you were one of the most wanted men in Japan.

After ordering, Okami turned back to Katsura and they began to converse. "Well, what are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want to be caught by the Shinsengumi."

"I completely agree with you, I don't particularly feel like going up against the likes of the Shinsengumi," said Katsura. _Especially not without Kenshin, _he added silently to himself. Ever since he had hired Kenshin, Takasugi had made Katsura swear that he'd never pick up a sword. Katsura planned to uphold that vow, so instead he had bodyguards.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing," said Omasu as she walked over to the two. They looked up at her, surprised. She hadn't been very close to them, and only highly trained fighters had a sense of hearing that was that good. They shook those thoughts out of their heads at Omasu's next words: "What was that you were saying about the Shinsengumi."

Katsura and Okami froze, however thanks to plenty of experience with this kind of thing, they didn't show any of their emotions. Katsura chose his next words carefully, "Well, we're new in Kyoto and a man we met told us about the Shinsengumi, and we were just saying that we wouldn't want to run into them." He hoped that was a good enough explanation and wouldn't leave any lasting doubts about them.

"Well, first of all let me say welcome to Kyoto! And, second of all, don't listen to that idiot who told you that about the Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi have been disbanded for nearly a decade, since the fall of the Tokugawa regime," answered Omasu confidently, and, not bothering to wait for an answer, she walked over to serve a group that had just walked in.

It was a good thing to; otherwise she may have noticed the looks of utter shock and surprise on the faces of Okami and Katsura. Katsura was the first to recover, "Did-did she just say what I thought she said?" he asked weakly.

"That the Tokugawa regime has fallen? Apparently so," said Okami, just as shocked. They turned back to face each other, neither daring to believe that their dream of a new era had become a reality.

And, Okami felt a glimmer of hope, maybe, just maybe, things had turned out alright.

Omasu looked over at the two people she had served previously, feeling slightly suspicious. Being a highly trained ninja of the Oniwaban group she hid her emotions well, both physically and with her ki. When she had overheard them talking about the Shinsengumi she grew even more suspicious. After all, she had distinctly heard the woman say that she didn't want to be _caught _by the Shinsengumi. But why? What had they done that would warrant the Shinsengumi to go after them? From what she remembered about Kyoto from the revolution – which wasn't actually all that much – the Shinsengumi only ever bothered with the patriots, or the Imperialists. And besides, even those that didn't live in Kyoto should know that the Shinsengumi had disbanded 10 years ago.

And there was another thing. When she had mentioned that the Shinsengumi had disbanded with the fall of the Tokugawa regime, they were both incredibly shocked. While she didn't see it, she was a ninja, and could sense it. And with that surprise was mingled relief and…hope? Once again, why?

Suddenly, Omasu made a decision. She would ask Misao to keep an eye on them. Report any suspicious behaviour. Misao would be the best at this, since she was naturally a people person. Because of her bubbly and outgoing personality, nobody ever expected her to be a highly skilled ninja. Of course, her height and age might have something to do with it as well.

Misao Makimachi was currently in the kitchen cursing an incredibly stubborn leader that refused to leave the temple and stop meditating. Over the last few weeks Misao had become increasingly frustrated with Aoshi's refusal to stop meditating. The letter she had got from Kaoru yesterday, saying that they were coming to visit, had managed to cheer her up for a bit but now apparently they were back to square one.

"Hey Misao," said Omasu walking into the kitchen, effectively stopping Misao mid-rant.

"Hey Omasu. What's up?" she asked, turning around to face the older woman.

"Oh nothing really that bad. I was wondering if you could do me a small favour though?" asked Omasu.

"Oh sure, what do you need?" Misao asked.

"There are two people that are in the restaurant, a man and a woman, they seem…I don't know odd. They say that they're new in Kyoto, but the strange thing is they were talking about being caught by the Shinsengumi. I don't know, I just think that they're up to something," admitted Omasu.

"And you want me to spy on them?" asked Misao. At Omasu's nod she continued, "I'd love to, but instead of spying on them I'll offer to give them a tour around Kyoto. That way it'll be easier to keep an eye on them." Omasu agreed so Misao went to find the two people that Omasu had described to her.

Meanwhile, Katsura and Okami had been talking about the Shinsengumi, the Tokugawa regime and other changes in general. Suddenly, the changes that they had noticed in the streets didn't seem that different, with the Tokugawa regime gone and the war being over, it was logically safer in the streets. And there would be no more fights or murders for the same reason.

They were in the middle of discussing other changes when a young woman walked over to them. She wasn't very tall, and had very long hair that was so black it actually looked blue in some places, and it was done up in braid that reached her ankles. She had blue eyes and was wearing an outfit that seemed more suited to running around and fighting then to working in an inn/restaurant.

"Hey, Omasu said you were new here in Kyoto," Misao started. She continued at the affirmative nod the two gave her, "well, I was wondering whether you would like me to give you a tour of the place. It's a great city."

Katsura and Okami looked at each other, considering the offer. While it may have been dangerous to walk around in case someone recognized them, they both wanted to see just how much Kyoto had changed from their own time. As one they answered "Sure."

Misao smiled and nodded energetically, "Great! I'll meet you back here in half an hour, Ok? Oh, I'm Misao Makimachi by the way." Misao walked away with her braid flowing behind her. She wasn't paying attention and didn't see or sense the intense shock that Katsura was feeling.

Okami, on the other hand, did and so she asked him what was wrong.

"Makimachi…" said Katsura faintly. Okami only raised her eyebrows, perplexed. "Makimachi…that's the name of the leader of the Oniwaban group, an elite group of ninja's working for the Shogunate."

Shogunate. The dreaded word. Okami paled, "So that means she…"

"Is a ninja. Or at the very least related to one," finished Katsura.

"Well, I suppose that is true. But she's young and if what that other woman said – Omasu-san – is true, then the Oniwaban would have no reason to side with the Shogunate," said Okami, trying to convince herself as much as se was Katsura.

"I suppose, as long as she doesn't want revenge or anything like that," said Katsura.

((())) **The Tour **((()))

Okami and Katsura trailed after Misao slowly. While they did think that the Oniwaban group would have stopped working for the Shogunate after it fell, it didn't hurt to be safe.

"So, what do you want to see first?" asked Misao happily and energetically. This was why she was such a good ninja. While she may be slightly lacking in the secrecy part of the ninja arts, she could spy on people in plain sight without them even noticing her. She was just so naturally bright, happy and energetic.

"Um, well why don't you choose," offered Katsura. Even he was having doubts about her status as a fighter. She seemed too…energetic and loud to be a trained fighter of the Oniwaban. But she was a Makimachi. This meant she would have been raised by the Oniwaban group. There was no way that she had grown up with a group of ninjas and not been taught to fight. This was just getting plain confusing.

"Well, I'll show you a few famous places around here then," said Misao cheerfully. "Although- do you mind if we went to the temple first?" she asked, her bright mood slightly diminishing when she thought of her incredibly stubborn okashira.

"Of course not, but do you mind me asking why?" asked Okami.

"Oh no, a very good friend of mine is meditating there," said Misao.

"I'm assuming you know him quite well," said Katsura, prodding slightly without making it seem like he was fishing for information.

"Yes. I've known him since I was a little girl. He looked after me after my parents died. And then he took over my grandfathers job as a defender of Edo Castle during the revolution," answered Misao.

This small seemingly unimportant sentence caused great impact on both Okami and Katsura. For both of them, the word 'revolution' registered as a shock. Back in 1866, it was known as the 'war' or 'peasants revolt' but now, as proof that the Tokugawa regime had fallen, it was now called the revolution. This was exactly what they had dreamed for during those long and hard years, the revolution of Japan.

However, for Katsura it also brought confirmation about Misao's role in the Oniwaban. She was apparently the granddaughter of their current leader, but this man she was taking them to see was the successor of Lord Makimachi.

Katsura wondered what this man would be like. Would he be a martial artist or a swordsman? And what of his military prowess? It was quite obvious that this man would have had to become the leader before the end of the revolution which meant his knowledge of the hidden arts would have to be quite extensive. He also seemed to like meditating, as Misao had mentioned that he was at the temple to meditate.

"Does he meditate a lot?" asked Katsura.

Misao answered without hesitation, "Oh yeah, he's in the temple pretty much everyday. Luckily my best friend from Tokyo, Kaoru-san, and her friends are coming to visit us tomorrow, so maybe they can help me pull him out of the temple."

Katsura nodded silently as they walked on. Okami and Misao started to talk about some other things, but he wasn't really paying attention. First of all he had no idea what or where Tokyo was. He assumed it was a city or town, perhaps one that had been built in the new era. But where could it be? He thought it better not to ask, as that would most likely just raise suspicion.

He was thinking this through as they started to walk up the steps that led up to the temple. They entered, and the first thing they saw was a young man with black hair sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, Aoshi-sama, is everything all right? Can I get you anything?" asked Misao cheerfully as always.

"I'm fine, Misao," said Aoshi.

"Well, Omasu said that it was gonna rain so just wait a second and I'll get you an umbrella so you don't get caught in a storm," said Misao. "Oh, by the way, these are some guests at the Aoiya, I'm showing them around Kyoto. Just chat with them till I get back, Ok?" she added before running outside.

Okami and Katsura walked into the temple cautiously. Aoshi opened his eyes and turned around, so that he was facing them. "Aoshi Shinomori," he said simply.

_So this is the successor to Lord Makimachi, _thought Katsura as Okami introduced herself. When it was his turn he simply said "Kogoro," thinking that it was better not to be recognized as a member of the Oniwaban group would most likely remember him, whether he was dead or alive in this time.

The thing that really surprised him about Aoshi Shinomori though, was his age. He seemed quite young, definitely no older than 26, and apparently the revolution had ended 10 years ago. That meant that Aoshi would have become the leader at the age of 15 or 16. For a group as famous as the Oniwaban, that was quite a feat. He obviously had to be a skilled warrior, and also know a lot about military manoeuvres.

Katsura shook the thoughts out of his head and asked, "So Misao-san tells us you meditate a lot."

"Yes," answered Aoshi.

"Really? If you don't mind my asking, why?" asked Okami, curious.

Aoshi paused for a moment, as if considering what to say. He then answered quite honestly – he didn't know why as he rarely told people, but he sensed that these two could be trusted – "For inner peace." His ice-blue eyes clouded over, as though remembering a time that he didn't enjoy a lot.

"That's good," said Okami softly. Aoshi only raised an eyebrow – although for him that was quite a show of emotion. Seeing this Okami elaborated, "You see, back at our own home, we know a few people who want to achieve inner peace by suicide. I was just saying it's good that you wish to get inner peace through meditation."

Aoshi nodded slowly and then said clearly, "There is no pride in suicide. You can never atone for the wrongs you have done if you die. It must be done by living. And those that are gone, would not want us to die, they would want us to live on and carry on their spirits." Those were the words that Kenshin had told him, just a few short months ago. Since then Aoshi had been trying to find his own road to redemption. He knew that nobody (especially not Misao) would want him to kill himself, which is what he had first considered doing, but travelling Japan for 10 years didn't quite appeal to him either.

The words also brought quite an impact on Okami and Katsura. Although it was the opposite of what was practised during the Tokugawa, it was absolutely true. Okami found herself thinking, _If only I could tell Himura-kun. _Both she and Katsura knew that he had thought about suicide once or twice, and both wanted to make sure it never happened. "Who told you this?" asked Katsura.

Once again Aoshi hesitated, not knowing whether to reveal just who had told him this piece of advice. After all, the name of Himura the Battousai was still famous throughout Japan, and he didn't want to cause problems. Although if they were staying at the Aoiya they'd end up running into Himura anyway. In the end, Aoshi decided to just say, "Someone who had to go through hell before he could see heaven."

((()))** Authors Notes **((()))

Hey, I hope nobody minded that I ended it there, it just seemed like a good place. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for Hiko fans, but there just wasn't a place to fit him in this chapter! And don't worry Katsura and Okami will find out just who said that soon.

Thank you VERY much to: **akisu-san,** **kenji's girl, MikaylaMae, Eloa, nissepisse and starfruit-22. **Hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you thought!

Everybody, please review and tell me what you thought!


	4. The Kenshingumi

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be!

Sorry I took so long, explanations are at the authors note at the bottom!

((())) **The Aoiya **((()))

A few hours after the tour Okami and Katsura were both sitting in a room at the Aoiya. After they had finished the tour of Kyoto, Misao had insisted that they stayed at the Aoiya. Although she had warned them that other guests were coming the next day, so if they didn't mind the extra noise, they were free to stay.

"So what did you think of Shinomori-san?" asked Okami, curious.

Katsura hesitated a moment before answering, "I have to admit I'm at least slightly surprised. Lord Makimachi is supposed to be very outgoing and a fighter to the core. Shinomori-san, on the other hand, seems to be more into strategies and negotiating. Although I do like whoever it was him that told him that about suicide and living."

"I agree. Who do you think it was?" asked Okami.

"I have no idea. I wish I knew though. Then we could ask him what he would say to Himura-san," answered Katsura, slightly wistfully.

"I wish I knew what happened to Himura-chan," said Okami, also wistfully.

Aoshi had just returned from the Zen temple when Misao hurriedly informed him that the two people she had been taking on a tour of Kyoto, were staying at the Aoiya and also that the Kenshin-gumi would be arriving in Kyoto tomorrow morning.

He walked up the steps, brooding about what the two had said to him that morning. While during the revolution, suicide had been quite common – especially seppuku – now, during Meiji, it wasn't nearly so common.

What could have happened to have made this person contemplate suicide? He paused at the top of the steps, wondering whether he should go to their room and find out just who this friend of theirs was, and find out what had happened to them. Perhaps he could even get Himura to talk to this mysterious person. Aoshi would swear on his kodachi's that the redhead could talk anyone out of suicide.

He walked over to the room that Misao had given the two, and paused outside their room, trying to decide whether to go in or not. However when he heard them talking, he decided to just listen in. He probably shouldn't, however, he was a ninja and old habits die hard.

What he heard surprised even him, the one that was called an ice-block because of his lack of emotion. They knew of Lord Makimachi, but few people knew of him. Only the Oniwaban and a few of the Imperialists that were important back during the revolution. And…they knew of the Oniwaban. Nobody during Meiji knew of the Oniwaban. Therefore…incredible as it may have seemed, they must have time-traveled. But how? Of course, any ordinary person would probably just ignore it and think that there was a better explanation. But Aoshi was no ordinary person. He was the leader of the Oniwaban Group, and had contacts that some people didn't even dream of having. Anything was possible. Anything.

He deduced that they were most likely from 1865-1867, before the end of the revolution, and before Lord Makimachi died and left him as leader. Of course this also explained the whole suicide thing. Suicide was very common back during the revolution; apparently it was an honorable way to die. Aoshi sincerely doubted that, where was the honour in killing yourself? Of course, if it hadn't been for Himura, then he might still be thinking those same things.

This also made things a whole lot simpler for this mystery person. If he could just tell them that Himura would be able to help, then they could organize something. It should be easy for them, it was obvious that they were Imperialists. In fact, Aoshi was surprised he hadn't noticed. Kogoro, as in Kogoro Katsura, leader of the Choshu clan and one of the three great Imperialists.

Of course, this was easier said than done. For one thing, they knew he was Oniwaban. This meant they probably wouldn't trust him they were, after all, on opposite sides of the war. And while the war had ended over a decade ago for him, for the two time-travelers, it had only just begun.

He continued to listen, hoping for an opening, or even just figure out what to do. He should be able to help, after all that was his job as a master of the shadow arts. The Oniwaban may have been disbanded but it was still their job to help the people. Just as Himura had been doing as wanderer for the last ten years.

So Aoshi continued to listen, and what he heard just plain astounded him. According to their conversation, not only did they know Himura, but he was the one that apparently wanted to commit suicide! Aoshi wouldn't have been surprised if his face registered pure shock at that one. For as long as he had known Himura, the redhead had always stood up to his beliefs. And his number one belief was that everyone deserved to have a chance to live, and that suicide was never the answer.

It seemed, that the same person who drove people mad because of his stubborn refusal to die, actually had, at some point, wanted to die, and by his own hands also.

Aoshi wondered what had happened. The Himura he knew would never give up on life, and he detested suicide with a passion. He just couldn't imagine the redhead even contemplating suicide, let alone trying to go through with it.

Aoshi walked away from the door, still brooding. He didn't need to enter the room, he had all the information he wanted, and more than he needed. And a whole lot more than he expected. It seemed that Kenshin Himura the Battousai, the greatest swordsman alive, in control of a spirit that absolutely refused to die or give up no matter what the odds, had apparently at some point, sunk low enough to contemplate suicide.

He needed to talk to Himura. Hopefully before the other two saw him. For one thing he wanted to know whether his theory of time-travel was correct, and he also wanted to know if it was true.

Aoshi walked into his room, deciding to meditate some more in there. However, he couldn't achieve a proper state of mind. His mind just couldn't stop flashing to what he'd heard. And he just couldn't believe it. But then again, he would never have believed that the famous Battousai was barely five foot tall.

So he idly began to calculate a few things in his head. What he realized nearly made his blood run cold. Himura was currently twenty-eight years old. The revolution ended a decade ago. Which meant that Himura was eighteen at the battle of Toba Fushimi. He had served the Imperialist for at least five years prior to this. Which meant…Himura had been thirteen when he became a manslayer. _Thirteen. _

Himura, by the age of fourteen, had probably killed more people than Aoshi had in all of his twenty-five years. And yet, Himura always seemed so cheerful. He always had a smile on his face, had never-ending patience and whole list of other things. Most fully grown men went crazy when they became manslayers. Yet Himura, a mere boy, not even a man yet, had managed to escape that fate. Yes, Himura felt guilty, but he was also happy. There had to be a reason. There was no way that a mere thirteen year old could manage to escape the cold-hearted reality of being a manslayer.

And he guessed that this all led back to what managed to brake Himura's spirit enough for him to consider the one thing that he detested beyond all else: suicide.

((())) **The Next Morning at the Aoiya **((()))

The next morning both Okami and Katsura woke up early. Both were too accustomed of this to do otherwise. Normally Okami would have to wake up to make breakfast for an inn full of hungry soldiers, and Katsura would either have a secret meeting, or had to make plans.

As they really couldn't either at the moment, they decided to go outside. The sun was only just rising, and they were sitting in front of the koi pond. They mainly talked about the changes that had occurred in Kyoto over the last decade. They were so immersed in their discussion that they didn't even notice when a whole group of people entered.

So when Misao called them, they both looked up, startled. They walked over to where Misao was with a group of people who they assumed were her friends from Tokyo. There were two women, one man, one kid, and two little toddlers.

They went into the Aoiya and sat at the table, getting acquainted with each other. Well, except for the little girls, who were playing outside with a ball.

Of course, unbeknownst to Okami and Katsura, there was one other person missing. A certain red-haired samurai to be more exact. But the two had no idea that the person that they wanted to know about happened to be in the other room. Sipping tea with the leader of the Oniwaban Group. And they had also been joined by…surprise, surprise, a certain wolf that had been sensing something off in Kyoto over the last day or two.

Of course, the two of them had no idea. And neither, come to think of it, did Saito and Kenshin. Were they in for a surprise.

((())) **A few hours later **((()))

Okami and Katsura had listened to some of the stories that the Kenshin-gumi had told them. To their surprise, they discovered that Tokyo wasn't just some ordinary town but actually the capital of Japan!

They also learned of a few changes that had happened over the last decade. For one thing one of the women, Kaoru Kamiya, owned and ran her own dojo, an action that was completely unheard of during the revolution. Then there was the other woman, Megumi Takani, who was a doctor. Once again this was incredibly rare during the revolution.

Although not everything had changed. The kid, who was called Yahiko, and _not _Yahiko-chan or little Yahiko under any circumstances, still carried on the spirit of the samurai. He had said that he wanted to be exactly like his role model. Everybody seemed to know who it was, though it seemed that most of them (the man Sanosuke, in particular), didn't think that he would reach that goal. Or at least not anytime soon.

Okami was curious as to how Kaoru could fight. Katsura was to. While women may have carried weapons back in their time, it was only for protection, and was very rarely used. He wondered how good women would be with swordsmanship.

So when Kaoru asked them whether they wanted to watch her and Yahiko spar, they agreed quite eagerly. Sanosuke said that he'd pass, and then went to find a friend of his. Another friend from Tokyo, from what the two had gathered.

They walked outside, into the courtyard, and sat down on the porch to watch. From what they'd found out, Kaoru taught the Kamiya Kasshiin Style and Yahiko was her first (and only) apprentice.

Okami and Katsura looked up as master and apprentice stood opposite each other. Both were wearing plain white hakama and dark blue gi. After doing what were apparently breathing exercises, they stood up and got into position. Then they started. It was obvious that they were both good, and neither was planning on losing either.

However what surprised them wasn't that apparently a seventeen year old woman and a ten year old boy were expert fighters. What surprised them was that they used bokken and shinai, _wooden _swords.

To Okami and Katsura this meant a great deal. It meant that finally their dream of people being free to live their lives without the constant threat of being hurt was true. Now, apparently, they used wooden swords instead of real one. While less effective, it was still useful, especially since it wouldn't be able to kill the opponent and that was the worst thing the Shogunate did. Killed innocent people with no reason.

Now, they were in the future where not only had the Shogunate fallen, but it was an era where people lived in peace. Where they could go out into the street without having to be protected. Where people were able to conduct their daily business without fear of getting hurt or worse. Where everybody, even women and children, were treated like equals. This was what they had dreamed of, and it was a reality.

In the darkest times, this would bring them hope, knowing that they would succeed, knowing that without their effort those two little girls would not have been so innocent anymore.

It was a memory that they would remember and treasure forever.

Now, about that red-haired samurai sipping tea…

((()))** Authors Note **((()))

Sorry about that guys, I just had a massive history project due and I had to write up the entire script by myself from scratch! And then we had to dissect a sheep's heart in science :shudders:

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter because it was all for you!

I should hopefully be able to update in a week, but I have to go to hospital again so no guarantees. Promise that I'll be no longer than 9 days, ok?

In the meantime I would like to thank: **akisu-san, nissepisse, starfruit-22 and MikaylaMae. **Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!

Please drop me a comment and I'll see you next update!


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be.

Now, this is what was happening while Katsura and Okami were talking to the Kenshin-gumi, between Aoshi, Saito and Kenshin. Kenshin might meet his superiors, we'll see how I go. (Oh and very minor spoilers for Trust & Betrayal)

Oh, and btw, don't forget that Misao was only six when the revolution ended, so there's no way that she'd be able to remember/recognize anybody from the revolution. As for Omasu, well I'm just going to say that she didn't really know Katsura that well, and if she did she would have known him late in Meiji not during the revolution.

And Okina hasn't met them all yet so obviously HE can't say anything. So far only Aoshi has realized the time traveling and Saito and Kenshin and maybe Sano will find out this chap.

((())) **Another room at the Aoiya **((()))

Kenshin was confused and slightly annoyed. Of course, his annoyance could be easily explained. He was stuck in the same room with Hajime Saito, the wolf of Mibu. His confusion was not so easily explained away.

Since perfecting his sword techniques, and getting more experience than necessary during the revolution, there wasn't much he was surprised by. Since the end of the revolution the only time that had happened was: seeing Saito again, Shishio killing Yumi and Misao being in the Oniwaban.

But what could be so bad now? Aoshi had asked to see him practically before he could step into the restaurant, and to make matters worse, apparently Saito had decided to come for the ride. And there wasn't really anything wrong. Although, come to think of it, when he had entered the Aoiya he had sensed something. Something he hadn't felt in years. Not since the days of the revolution.

He was just about to try and pinpoint what it was when Saito spoke; "Spill it Shinomori. You know something we don't. There's been something…different in Kyoto since yesterday, something that I cant pinpoint, but you know what it is and I don't. I don't like not knowing what happens in this city."

"A bit melodramatic," said Kenshin dryly. "However, he has a point. I can sense something as well. It isn't often that something can bypass my senses in Kyoto. What's going on?"

Aoshi paused a moment before answering. "I should have known that you'd notice something wrong. But I doubt you'll believe me if I did tell you."

"Try us," said Saito, lighting a cigarette.

"First, I'm curious. Himura, how old were you during the revolution?" asked Aoshi.

Kenshin blinked, surprised at the question. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Just answer the question Battousai," said Saito, growling. Even though since the whole Shishio fiasco, they had started calling each other by name and not Battousai or wolf, times like these forced old habits out again.

And truth be told, he was curious. He only knew that Himura had been around the fifteen mark when he became known as the Battousai, but not the exact age. He did assume it was fifteen-sixteen though.

"I still don't know how this is relevant, however I was thirteen when I first started my job as a shadow manslayer," answered Kenshin.

_So, my assumption was correct. _Aoshi couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out earlier. He cursed his stupidity, for some reason he had always gone along with the rumours that Battousai was in his late twenties or early thirties. The fact that he was only just now in his late twenties had never really registered. He should have known to do more research. After all, his information said that Battousai was seven feet tall and had a thirst for blood.

Saito wasn't pleased at all. Unlike Aoshi, he was fully aware that Kenshin had only been a teenager during the war, after all he had fought him more than enough during the days of the revolution. He, along with his fellow captain, Okita, knew more about Battousai than most people dreamed of knowing. Because of this, he knew to discount the rumours heard on the streets about the manslayer. If he had believed it, then he would have thought the Battousai to be seven foot tall and had the ability to shoot fire out of his eyes. Because of this he had always discounted the rumours that Battousai was a mere child when he began.

However it seemed that this was one of the few rumours about the man that were true. And Saito couldn't believe that a THIRTEEN-year-old managed to survive an encounter with himself and Okita. This train of thought led him to a question he had had since the days of the revolution, when he had first met the red-haired youth in the alleyways of Kyoto. Grown men went insane with all the death they were forced to deal out. What – or who – had managed to make it so a mere teenager had been able to survive that cruel fate.

Saito searched his mind, now that he knew that not all rumours were rubbish, he might just find an answer. Lightning fast, he produced rumours and dismissed them a moment afterwards. Some of them were completely ridiculous, like the one where the Battousai was actually a demon spirit in human form, or the one that said that Battousai was immortal and had actually been around since the beginning of the Tokugawa. Saito thought about Ikedaya, but was going to dismiss it when he remembered something. A long forgotten memory, discounted because it didn't seem important. How wrong he had been.

He remembered the Ikedaya incident, that feeling of success, the annoyance when they discovered that Miyabe had committed seppuku. Along with these, came one other memory. One that went by so quickly that it was hard to believe that it was actually real. The memory of a flash of red hair leading a beautiful woman in white down an alleyway. Battousai…and someone else.But who someone else? There was another rumour. One that Saito had dismissed the moment he heard it. The story of the Battousai's famous cross-shaped scar. He just couldn't believe it…but nothing else seemed to fit. There was only one way to find out. He had to ask.

However Aoshi bet him to it. "How did you survive as a manslayer?"

Kenshin hesitated, not knowing whether to answer truthfully or not. Tomoe was someone that he never talked about. He had only ever told Kaoru about her, and even then only a very short and abridged version. He had only told her that Tomoe was someone he had loved and that she had died. He never told her that they had actually married or that it was his hand that killed her.

However he was saved from answering by Sano entering the room. "What are you guys talking about? And Shinomori, how the hell did you get Kenshin and Saito in the same room without them arguing," asked Sano, as he sat down, completing a small circle in the room.

"We were asking Battousai how he managed to survive being a manslayer at age thirteen," answered Saito. "And I'm assuming it has something to do with how you got your scar?" he added.

Kenshin looked surprised for a moment before relaxing and nodding slightly. "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised that you heard about that," he said softly.

"What? Heard about what?" said Sanosuke, annoyed. How did Saito know more about his best friend then he himself did?

"Your scar?" said Aoshi, and although his voice didn't betray a hint of it, he was confused. Although he had to admit he was curious. Not even his extensive spy network had managed to find the origin of Battousai's famous trademark cross-shaped scar. And there was also the fact that the scar happened to be on his cheek, a very dangerous place to be hit at. And also a very hard place to hit. If Himura had been hit there, twice, then it had to be because he had been careless.

That in itself was hard for Aoshi to believe. It seemed that Himura had been giving him a hell of a lot of surprises lately. Usually, Himura was so damn precise. No matter what trick you used, it was impossible to catch him off guard. Any hit you got was pure luck, and it was close to impossible to hit him on the face. Heck, it was hard enough to get the chest area. However, if he had been careless, there had to be a good reason behind it. Himura the Battousai was _never _careless. In fact, he was famous for the exact opposite.

"Well, I suppose I can answer both questions at once. The reason I survived being a manslayer at such a young age, and the story behind my scar is a name. A simple name. Tomoe Himura," said Kenshin softly, his eyes clouding over as he thought about the memories that name brought forth.

Sano thought this over, rolling it in his head as many times as he could before coming to a conclusion. One he just plain couldn't believe, but there was no other explanation. "Tomoe…Himura. You had no family during the revolution, I remember you telling me that. That means your…your WIFE?"

At Sanosukes outburst both Saito and Aoshi's faces registered something that they always tried above all else to not show. Shock and surprise. Although Saito had heard the rumours, he had never believed that they were true. Admittedly they were easier to accept now that he knew Battousai, but still! To think that, when he was the most feared assassin in all of Japan, he had also been married.

But if that part of the rumour was true, did that mean all of it was? Because even though Saito loathed to admit it, he did know Himura the Battousai quite well. And there was no way that Battousai would EVER kill someone under his protection. Especially not his own wife. But then…how did he get his scar?

All three men turned to the redhead and the looks on their faces said quite clearly 'continue'. So continue he did.

"It started with an assignment. To this day I still remember everything about it. I was to kill Jubei Shigekura, of the Kyoto Shoshidai," began Kenshin but before he could continue Saito interrupted.

"How is it you remember that name? Sentimental though you are, I sincerely doubt you could remember each of your victims by name. For one thing there would have been far too many to remember. And also I'm guessing you didn't even now half the people you killed. Bodyguards and such," said Saito calmly, wondering what the answer to this question would be, though not showing it.

"There are two reasons why I remember this assignment so well. One of them I will reveal later. The other was this mans bodyguard. He had an incredible will to live. It took me four shots to finally kill him, and he still managed to give me part of my scar," said Kenshin, and as he was talking, he traced that part of his scar.

The other three however were in shock. Sano couldn't believe that anybody had been able to strike Kenshin after already being hit by the redhead. Heck, he hadn't been able to do even when he was in his perfect condition, let alone after being hit.

However Aoshi realized something Sano didn't. He, also, had been neutralized after a single hit from Himura. Admittedly a strong attack, but still a single hit. And that was when Himura wasn't even _trying_ to hurt him too badly. How on earth had this bodyguard managed to even stay alive after being hit with the Hiten Mitsurugi multiple times? And not the Hiten Style he was accustomed to, but one that was actually used to kill, and kill quickly.

Saito's train of thoughts was slightly similar to those of Aoshi's. He was just surprised that a common bodyguard had managed to survive multiple hits, yet some of the best members of his squad couldn't even manage one. "Continue," he managed to growl out, already lighting his next cigarette. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

"A few months after this assignment I helped a woman at a tavern. She followed me, she said it was to thank me, however I had been ambushed and she witnessed me kill him. I brought her back and allowed her to stay at the inn. She told me that she had no family left. I later found out why. She was the fiancée of the man that had given me this cut."

"Revenge," said Aoshi softly.

"Exactly," said Kenshin, and then he continued, "However I didn't know it at the time. There was no room at the inn, so she had to stay in my room. At first, we rarely spoke, but then…she grew worried about me. She would stay up at night when I had an assignment, and she would make sure I was alright. One night we ended up going to a festival. However we were interrupted. The Ikedaya raid had occurred."

This time it was Sano that interrupted, "Hang on, the Ikedaya? You were there!" Sanosuke still remembered the story of the Ikedaya incident from Shishio's plan to destroy Kyoto a few months ago.

Saito only said, "I always wondered who managed to kill those members of the Shinsengumi."

Kenshin only smiled sadly as he continued, "After that it wasn't safe to stay in Kyoto. Katsura-san told us to go into hiding, he told us to hide as a couple. On the way to the house, we decided to make it official, for we had fallen in love. We became husband and wife. The next few months were…wonderful. We were happy, but unfortunately happy things don't last."

"The Imperialists knew we had a traitor in our midst. One morning I awoke to find Tomoe gone. One of our men came in and told me she was the traitor. I was ordered to kill her. I refused."

At these words, Saito's eyebrows shot up but everybody was too enthralled in the story to see. _So it seems that the rumour that Battousai killed his own wife with his own hands is untrue. But then what did happen to her?_ Saito tuned back in as Kenshin continued.

"I wanted to find her, to apologize for taking her happiness. Of course, I was not paying attention to my surroundings. I got ambushed. About four times, in fact. The fact that they decided to let off a few explosions to get rid of my hearing and most of my eyesight didn't help either. I did manage to defeat them, but not without sustaining major injuries. By the time I got to the end there was one more man waiting for me. He wanted to hurt Tomoe, and I couldn't let him. I saw an opportunity, one to kill him, although it would let him kill me in the process. I closed my eyes, and swung. But nothing happened to me. I couldn't feel the dagger cutting through me. When I opened my eyes I found out why. Tomoe…she…she had jumped into the middle of the fight, and stopped the man from killing me. But since I had my eyes closed, I didn't see her. My sword cut right through her. With her last remaining strength, she cut the other part of my cheek with the dagger, as a memento to her."

At that Kenshin stopped, having three very stunned men looking at him. And now, all of the questions that they wanted to ask had been answered. _Looks like I jumped to conclusion too quickly _though Saito. _That had to have been the worst luck anyone could ever have though. That she jumped between them at that exact moment…_

Sanosuke, on the other hand, was remembering something. It had all clicked in his mind. "So that's why you were so annoyed and surprised when Shishio stabbed Yumi to get to you!"

"It reminded you of your own experiences. Except that Shishio did it on purpose whilst you did it by accident," finished Aoshi softly. He didn't have to ask why Himura had slipped far enough to commit suicide. He already knew. The knowledge that the one person he loved was gone forever, and to have their blood staining his hands would drive anyone to depression. A weaker man would probably have gone through with seppuku. However, now he had to find a way to break to him that two people from his past had apparently time-traveled.

As he was contemplating how to bring it up, his thoughts were interrupted by Saito. "That was definitely interesting – and surprising – but it still doesn't explain why there's something going on in Kyoto."

"Right. Well…Himura, during the revolution you knew two people called Kogoro Katsura and Okami, right?" asked Aoshi.

Kenshin was getting more puzzled by the minute, but answered nonetheless, "Yes…"

Sano interrupted, "Hang on a sec, Katsura was the leader of the Choshu clan and helped bring about the Meiji Revolution, but who is this Okami lady?"

Kenshin was the one that answered him, "Okami-san was the innkeeper of the Kohagiya Inn, which was the main safe place that the Imperialists used during the Revolution. And Katsura was my commander."

"So that's where you Imperialists used to hide out," Saito muttered to himself.

"Well, see, here's the thing. It seemed as though they are here. At the Aoiya. And don't have a clue about anything that's happened in the last ten years," said Aoshi, and was quite gratified with the reactions. Kenshin and Saito both choked, Saito on his cigarette and Kenshin on his tea, and both were wide-eyed in surprise. Sanosuke just plain looked shocked.

Kenshin immediately set down his cup and closed his eyes, trying to find that presence that had surprised him earlier. What he sensed made his blood run cold. It was them. There was no way he could be mistaken, he had fought alongside them for five years, he would know that ki anywhere, no matter how much time had gone past.

"It's them," he whispered.

((())) **Okami & Katsura **((()))

Okami and Katsura were both in the courtyard again. Kaoru had made Yahiko go with her on some errand and Misao was currently busy in the restaurant.

And it seemed that Saito wasn't the only one who could sense when things were wrong. Katsura had sensed it as well, but apparently the revolution hadn't worn off on neither Kenshin nor Saito, for they had both masked their ki.

"What do you think it is?" Okami was asking Katsura.

"I have no idea, if I didn't know any better I'd say Captain Saito or Captain Okita were here," admitted Katsura.

Okami was naturally worried, but she tried to approach it with a level head. "That doesn't make any sense. The war ended ten years ago, what reason would he have to come here?" Her next sentence was infused with hope; "And even if it is him, maybe he's changed."

Before Katsura could answer her, a soft voice broke in from behind them, "You'd be surprised."

It was a voice they both knew quite well. But they couldn't believe it. Could it really be? They turned around, and, in the doorway, they saw a young redhead, who was impossible to be mistaken for anyone else.

It was an understatement to say that they were surprised.

((())) **PLEASE READ Authors Note **((()))

I'm sorry about not updating earlier, I've been out of it lately. I just found out that I have to go through massive surgery soon, so I guess you can understand that my muse kinda went away for awhile.

Don't worry I swear to keep updating, but soon I wont be able to update regularly, because this is gonna be quite serious so I'll be stuck in hospital for a while. I promise to tell you when though!

Anyways, thanks to **akisu-san, Sakato Kimiko, MikaylaMae and TrisakAminawn. **You guys rock, hope you enjoyed this chap!

Please review, I could really use some cheering up right now!


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Once again apologies for being late and **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

((())) **Okami and Katsura **((()))

_Okami and Katsura were both in the courtyard again. Kaoru had made Yahiko go with her on some errand and Misao was currently busy in the restaurant._

_And it seemed that Saito wasn't the only one who could sense when things were wrong. Katsura had sensed it as well, but apparently the revolution hadn't worn off on neither Kenshin nor Saito, for they had both masked their ki._

"_What do you think it is?" Okami was asking Katsura._

"_I have no idea, if I didn't know any better I'd say Captain Saito or Captain Okita are here," admitted Katsura._

_Okami was naturally worried, but she tried to approach it with a level head. "That doesn't make any sense. The war ended ten years ago, what reason would he have to come here?" Her next sentence was infused with hope; "And even if it is him, maybe he's changed."_

_Before Katsura could answer her, a soft voice broke in from behind them, "You'd be surprised."_

_It was a voice they both knew quite well. But they couldn't believe it. Could it really be? They turned around, and, in the doorway, they saw a young redhead, who was impossible to be mistaken for anyone else._

_It was an understatement to say that they were surprised._

Katsura and Okami couldn't help but stare. To think that this young man was the same person that they, in their time, had seen just two days ago, it was a shock.

After a few moments of silence, Katsura managed to find his voice. "H-Himura-san?"

"You're surprised," noted Kenshin calmly. In truth he was incredibly surprised, but years of training had taught him not to show this. His masters had spent many lessons reminding him '_if you show surprise, you show weakness. And if you show weakness you die.' _A bit melodramatic but it got the point across. It drove Saito and Okita mad, the fact that they spent months trying to organize a surprise ambush on the young manslayer and they didn't even get a reaction!

Okami had managed to find her voice by now as well. "Well you have to admit it is surprising seeing you again, twelve years older then when we saw you two days ago. Add to the fact that we're in an inn with members of the Oniwaban Group and yes, you could say we're surprised!"

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer, however another voice cut him off. "I hate to copy the Battousai, but I believe his words make the most sense right now. You would be surprised if you knew some of the changes," said Saito. He was leaning against the wall, lighting his third cigarette of the hour. Seeing two of his worst enemies from the days of the revolution caused him to go straight to one of his two best friends, the cigarette. He would have preferred to go to his other best friend, the sword, but he didn't feel like getting into a fight with the Battousai and then arguing with that Kamiya girl about what he had done. Even if he was the one that came off worse. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

"This is just a day full of surprises," said Katsura, after recovering from the fact that one of the most important and powerful Shinsengumi members was in the same room as him.

"I thought you left already," said Kenshin, highly annoyed. He had already been forced to spend an hour with the man, he really didn't want to spend more time with him. Having to work together during the Shishio fiasco was bad enough.

"You honestly think I'd want to miss this? Live with it Battousai," said Saito, examining the two in front of him critically. He had seen Katsura a few times during the revolution, but never the woman. Oh, he knew who she was. She was the one that housed the Imperialists, but she had always managed to hide it so damn well! Whenever they searched the inns there wasn't a single clue that there was something off. So she ran the Kohagiya inn, huh?

Kenshin had to strongly suppress the urge to groan. Damn wolf. "Fine, stay, but quit it with the Battousai thing. You know I hate the name."

Katsura and Okami had been watching the exchange with some amusement. It was apparent that while they still loathed each other, they were no longer after each others blood. Katsura was also surprised by Kenshin's reaction. He knew very well that Kenshin detested the nickname he had been given, but he had never gone out and told people to stop calling him by it. The fact that he had just told a Shinsengumi member of all people to stop calling by the name that he was known as was actually quite funny. Did Saito even know Kenshin's real name?

But Saito's reply surprised them. "Whatever, Himura." Katsura never thought he'd see the day. Not only were the strongest swordsman of the Shinsengumi but also the strongest swordsman of the Imperialists in the same room without drawing their swords on each other but they were also acting somewhat civil. Were they always like this, or was it just from the surprise of seeing the two time travelers?

"So anyway, how on earth did you get here?" asked Saito, preparing for a long story. "And why, of all places, did you choose to go to the headquarters of the Oniwaban Group?"

Okami blinked, "We're in the HEADQUARTERS! We thought that it was just Misao-san and Shinomori-san!"

"No, everybody in this building belonged to the Oniwaban Group during the revolution. Aoshi-san managed to figure out that you somehow managed to time travel and saw fit to inform me the second I got to Kyoto. Unfortunately Saito noticed something off in Kyoto and came too," said Kenshin, sitting down opposite his former commander and inn-keeper.

Now voice number three decided to join the conversation, "I can't believe that not only have you two managed to stay in the same room for over an hour without arguing and now you're actually holding a civil conversation together," Sanosuke said while entering the room with a silent Aoshi. Aoshi sat next to Kenshin while Sano sat next to the two time travelers. "So you're Kogoro Katsura, the leader of the Choshu clan of Imperialists," said Sano, looking at his best friends' former commander.

Katsura only nodded a small smile at his lips. He had to admit it, the display amused him. To see a group of former enemies be so relaxed around each other (excluding Saito and Kenshin) truly showed that the time of war was finally over and a time of peace had finally begun.

Sano then turned to Okami, "So you must be Okami-san, the inn keeper of the place all of the Choshu Imperialists used to stay during the revolution."

"Yes," said Okami. "And you are?"

"Sanosuke Sagara."

"Sagara?" asked Katsura, curious. "As in Sagara from the Seki…"

"Sekihoutai? Yep, I'm one of the only two survivors of the Sekihoutai," finished Sano casually. There was a time when just bringing up the Sekihoutai would ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­cause Sano to go into a rage, especially if it happened to be an Imperialist. But since that day that he and Kenshin had fought, his whole perspective had changed. Now, he knew that the only thing to do was make sure that the dreams of the Sekihoutai did not die.

"We heard about the Sekihoutai. It was a truly horrible thing, but I'm glad that at least two people managed to survive," spoke up Okami.

"Yea, it wasn't all that great. But I suppose what happens will happen right?" said Sano, looking somewhat somber at the mention of his own former commander and his namesake, Captain Sagara.

"You know I have to admit that one of the main surprises I've felt in this time is the fact that people are meditating or allowing time to let their wounds heal. I haven't heard a single mention of seppuku or suicide at all while I've been here," said Katsura. And it was true. He was in a room full of fighters that had managed to survive the revolution and so far all of them, although they had plenty of reason to, had not given up on life.

"What's the point?" countered Sano. "Trust me, I felt like it sometimes. There were times when I felt that I had failed my captain and all I wanted to do was kill myself. But I lived on. I ended up directing my rage onto a name. A single name, and I thought that if I could beat that person, than my Captain wouldn't have died in vain. But that person helped me see reason. That even though the Sekihoutai had been betrayed, they would still want us to continue on in the new era. And to help build it, so that it would become the entire country of Japan not just a few areas. He helped me realize that I shouldn't be wasting my energy trying to get revenge, but to fulfill their dreams. Now, that man is my best friend and I'd trust him with anything. And he's probably about the only Imperialist I've met so far that I would be willing to call my comrade let alone my friend."

"He sounds like a great man," said Okami.

Aoshi decided to speak up for the first time since entering the room. "That's the same person that I was talking about yesterday at the temple. The one that had to go through hell before he could see heaven." _And it's even truer now that I know the full story of Himura the Battousai _he added in his head. He watched the redhead out of the corner of his eye, and he had to admit it was amusing watching him trying not to blush. He could face near certain death without batting an eye, but start complimenting him and watch him struggle to regain control!

"Really…" said Katsura. It was more a statement than a question. It seemed that this mysterious person had so far managed to convince two people that suicide was not the right answer. Considering that these two had been through a hell of a lot, he wondered whether he had done the same to Kenshin. Because there was no way Kenshin could have survived the last twelve years without some kind of will to live.

"So who was this person anyway?" asked Okami. She was thinking along the same line as Katsura. Kenshin started to look around the room, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Saito decided that he would tell them. And if he managed to embarrass his worst enemy at the same time then all the better. "Don't tell me you don't know," he said with a smirk.

"Should we?" asked Katsura, marveling at the fact that he was actually willingly talking with Captain Saito, the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, without a sword at his throat.

"Well considering who it is, yes," said Saito, looking highly gratified at the fact that Kenshin was glaring daggers at him. It wasn't nearly enough to bring out the amber eyes – only hurting his woman could do that – but it was enough to have some fun.

"And what, Saito, makes you think that I was the one that said it?" asked Kenshin, in a slightly steely tone.

Katsura and Okami turned towards him, obviously surprised. Kenshin had been the one to say all that? Was it true? They turned towards Saito, waiting for his answer.

Saito only smirked again and said, "We all know you can talk anyone out of suicide. I've heard you do it enough times to know what you say. Add that to the fact that you and Sagara are the best of friends and have been for a while and it becomes pretty damn obvious."

Katsura turned back to his soldier. But he was so much more than a soldier. Kenshin was his confidante and almost like his supervisor. And it seemed that he'd somehow managed to find a way not just to stay sane as a manslayer but also to help people despite the hell he himself had been through.

((())) **PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE **((()))

First I would like to apologize for the slightly shorter chapter, but I guessed you'd want me to update before going into hospital.

Secondly, I would like to strongly apologize, but I probably wont be able to update for a while. I am going into hospital in a few days, and this is extremely serious surgery so I wont be able to update for one of the following reasons:

(A) I'll be drugged out of my mind.

(B) I'll be bedridden and have no access to a computer

(C) I'll be forced to stay in my hospital bed cause the nurses will be to afraid to let me go find a computer

OR

(D) All of the above

I promise the second I get back and find a computer with internet access, I will update. And provided it's not (A) that's stopping me I'll still write in my notebook (ignoring that damned drip).

Also if I have been reading your story and reviewing, then I apologize but I probably wont be able to because of (A), (B), (C) or (D), but I promise to do so when I get back.

Please review, so I can read some feedback after I get back from hospital, I'll definitely need it!

And thank you to these people for reviewing the last chapter: **akisu-san, kenji's girl **(thanks for the videos by the way, they were really great!), **Crystal Mind, LadyOfWolves, Kristy-chan, miji-chan, MikaylaMae, Sakato Kimiko and krysania. **Hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for the well wishes. Once again I apologize and I hope to see you soon, hopefully everything will go well and there wont be any complications!


	7. The 13th Master

Disclaimer: so not mine.

A/N: I'M BACKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Check the authors note at the end for more info!!

And I'm sure all you guys can guess who appears in this chapter!

((())) **The Aoiya **((()))

"Hey all," said Misao, bounding into the room where they had been talking.

"Hello Misao-san," said Okami, still trying to get over the fact that Kenshin had been the one to say all those things about suicide and living. It was a surprise.

"Gramps said to tell you that dinners ready!" said Misao energetically. She stopped short when she noticed the other figure in the room. "Psycho cop? What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

Okami and Katsura turned around in surprise when they heard Kenshin laugh and then mutter with a smile, "Psycho cop…I'll have to remember that one."

Kenshin seemed to just be full of surprises. Back during the revolution he never even smiled, let alone actually laughed. Even before he became a manslayer he was a very serious youth. Katsura somehow doubted that he even smiled very much during his time with Tomoe.

"Saito will be staying here for dinner," said Aoshi calmly, getting up to head over to the dining room.

"Great," said Sano, Saito and Kenshin at the same time.

Misao giggled as she got a decidedly evil gleam in her eye. "Oh don't worry about that Himura! Besides there's a surprise for you," she said in a sing song voice. Then she turned around to Okami and Katsura and said, "Come on." She lead the way, laughing.

"Do I want to know," said Kenshin wryly as he too got up.

"Don't see what could be so bad," said Saito, walking through the door. Before anyone could follow he stuck his head back in and said, "Hey, Himura, you got any idea who that other guy is?"

"Must be the 'surprise'" said Okami, amused.

"Who is it?" asked Aoshi, though he thought he could venture a guess. If he was correct, then Himura would not be very pleased. Actually, that would be an understatement.

"I've never met him. Really tall, really big and some weird cape thing," said Saito, who was actually quite curious to know who this man was. He was an amazing swordsman if the ki he sensed was any indication. He got even more curious when he saw the look of horror on Kenshin's face. Who on earth was this man if he managed to scare the man that was famous for his complete lack of emotion. Of course, those that knew him, knew that Kenshin only suppressed his emotions, others, though, thought that he was just plain emotionless. But back to this man.

It was true that Kenshin had a look of horror on his face. He was currently pleading with every kami in existence for it to please not be true. Dinner with his worst enemy from the revolution? That he could handle. But dinner with the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, and his master _along _with his worst enemy from the days of the revolution? No way in hell.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Sano, who hadn't been very taken with Seijurou Hiko the first time they had met, which had been after the Shishio incident. "What on earth is he doing down here and not on his mountain?"

"I take it you don't like him very much," noted Katsura with some amusement.

Kenshin was still stuck on the fact that he would have to spend the next few hours with the only two people that dared to tease him and make his life hell. "Do you think there's any way to get out of here?" he said pleadingly.

"Alright, would someone like to tell me who on earth this man is?" asked Okami, who was also amused at the look on Kenshin's face. Whoever he was, there was obviously something about him because she couldn't think of anyone that could get that kind of reaction from Kenshin.

"Somebody that's both incredibly annoying and very arrogant," muttered Kenshin darkly as he got up from his position on the floor. This was not going to be enjoyable. If he got through this, it would be a miracle.

"All right, spill it Bat – Himura, who on earth is he?" said Saito, who was beginning to get annoyed. "And what on earth is with that cape?"

Kenshin smiled slightly, he had never thought about what people might think of the mantle if they didn't know its significance. It was definitely a good thing that he refused it. "_That _man is Seijurou Hiko the 13th," said Kenshin, and as he peeked into the room, he saw that his assumptions were correct, and it was his master. "And as for that cape…_that _is the mantle of the Hiten Style," he said before walking into the room, for some reason, he felt as though he should just run and hide. And with good reason.

Saito just stared at Kenshin for a moment before the words registered. "The mantle of the Hiten Style?" he echoed. He walked into the room, not even noticing that the other occupants had followed him. He stopped short at the site that met him. The man was, to put it simply, huge. He was tall, and had extremely large muscles, which were accentuated all the more by his gi sticking to the skin. The flowing white cape just made him more impressive. Even his ki was huge. Saito had absolutely no doubt that this was a true swordsman.

Hiko looked up as everybody seated themselves at the table, looking at them with his customary smirk on his face. Katsura was actually quite surprised, Kenshin had never mentioned his master. But, he berated himself, there was absolutely no way that someone could get as good as he was with a sword without a very good and extremely powerful teacher. And, Katsura noted wryly, Seijurou Hiko definitely fell into the second category.

Okami was not as surprised as the other two men, as Kenshin had mentioned his master to her once. It was when he first came to Kyoto, still an innocent and passionate youth. She, out of the three of them, knew at least slightly what to expect. And all she could say was that it was going to be an extremely amusing night.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while, master," said Kenshin, who was sitting opposite Hiko. Saito just blinked in surprise. Himura the Battousai, the greatest swordsman in Japan (not that Saito would ever admit it within hearing range of _any _human being), with an authority figure? It was just too strange to comprehend.

Before Saito could continue to analyze this further, Hiko answered, "That's because you haven't been in Kyoto in a while, baka deshi."

_Hasn't been in Kyoto? _Thought Katsura, _why not? Wait a moment, baka what!? _

Saito just stared. BAKA DESHI?? Who on earth would dare call Battousai the Manslayer, the killer of legends, an idiot apprentice. Perhaps it was just because he was annoyed that Kenshin hadn't come to see him in a while. After all, Kenshin hadn't stepped foot in Kyoto for ten years, and this was the first time since the Shishio affair. Yes, that had to be the reason. Because there was no way that this _man _had more nerve than the entire Shinsengumi, enough to call Battousai an idiot. No way. Right?

Katsura and Okami were just as surprised as Saito was. _Nobody _called the red-haired swordsman of legends an idiot. Perhaps Okami was slightly less surprised than the other two, but she still couldn't believe that anyone dared insult Kenshin. Nobody had ever done so before, they were much too terrified. Katsura was unknowingly beginning to agree with Okami. This would be an interesting night.

Aoshi was just finding it amusing watching Kenshin's reaction. Having met Seijurou Hiko a few times when he had been over after the Shishio affair, Aoshi knew how he was. He also knew that Hiko did care much more for Kenshin than he showed. They both did, though they annoyed the hell out of each other, they had a deep bond of trust between that was probably even more strengthened after the passing on of the final technique, the _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. _

While Hiko tried to hide the fact that he did actually have a heart by insulting his apprentice, if you studied his eyes very closely you would notice that there was happiness and even some pride when he was with Kenshin.

Likewise, Kenshin hid his true feelings behind words as well, but if you looked or even talked to him, the fact that he would trust his master with anything and everything was apparent. Their bond was deep, perhaps because of the training that the Hiten Mitsurugi Style involved or perhaps because of some past event, but it was still there.

It didn't make their interaction any less hilarious though. After all, if you thought about it, you had the most feared assassin in all of Japan, who was being teased mercilessly by a hermit potter that lived in the mountains. And all the assassin did was narrow his eyes or twitch his eyebrows. He even tried to stop his ki from rising in annoyance.

"You know very well why I don't come to Kyoto often," said Kenshin, though his voice did have a slightly steely tone to it. It was very well hidden and only those that knew Kenshin well would be able to hear it.

Hiko's smirk only intensified. Even after fifteen years he could still annoy his baka deshi. And it seemed that his apprentice had brought some more friends. This would be fun. He hadn't had a chance to embarrass Kenshin since… well really since Kenshin was thirteen and first left to fight in the revolution. With the Shishio affair, he hadn't managed to do anything because his baka deshi had too loyal friends that always interrupted before he could reveal anything embarrassing. That was about to change. And judging by the look on Kenshin's face, he knew it too.

"Hmph. That doesn't excuse the fact that this is the second time that you have come back to Kyoto in over ten years and you never bothered to tell me about it. Baka deshi," Hiko snorted and was gratified with a small twitch of the redheads eyebrow. Everybody else was amused watching this interaction. Though Katsura was also surprised that apparently Kenshin had only been in Kyoto twice in ten years. He stored in his mind to ask Kenshin later. For now, he was going to enjoy this…spectacle. Though at least now he knew why Kenshin never talked about his master. If he had a master like that, he wouldn't either.

Just then Misao and Kaoru walked in with the food. Which actually disappointed most of them, as they were looking forward to Kenshin's answer. But the night was still young, and even Saito had to admit he was looking forward to this.

But then to everyone's surprise Kenshin smiled. And it was genuine. Hiko glared at him suspiciously. Kenshin just continued smiling when he said, "Kaoru-dono, would you like some help?"

"No, that's fine Kenshin, you just sit down, I can't wait for you all to try my new recipe," answered Kaoru happily.

_Maybe he did get over Tomoe's death _thought Okami as she looked at both Kenshin and Kaoru. It was obvious with the way that they acted around each other that they loved each other very much.

She was just about to voice her opinion to Katsura when Sanosuke distracted her by bursting out laughing. He had noticed the food that Kaoru was serving, and had realized why Kenshin was so happy. Kaoru had cooked the meal. And if he knew her, which he did, she would have also made the tea.

Now, while Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi were all used to Kaoru's cooking and knew to avoid her incredibly bitter tea whenever possible, the others weren't so lucky.

Aoshi and Misao knew enough about Kaoru to avoid the tea, and Okami was a housekeeper so she would know by sight that the tea was going to be too bitter, and she would obviously warn her commander. That meant that the only two people had no idea were Saito and Hiko. Kenshin was going to enjoy this. And the best thing was, they wouldn't dare insult Kaoru's cooking. Saito because he knew that this would be a surefire way to get Battousai (the _real _Battousai) on his case and Hiko because he just didn't do that to woman.

When Kaoru and Misao had handed everyone a bowl, they all started eating, Kenshin discretely studying his master. Hiko could hide his emotions just as well as Kenshin could, so he had to be able to spot the most minute detail.

He was rewarded when Hiko took his first bite. Kaoru had decided to try and make beef hot-pot. The problem was that she burnt the rice and then added to many spices to the hot-pot.

Hiko paused in the middle of biting it and stared at the Kamiya girl incredulously. She burnt rice. How on earth can you burn rice. And now because of his own damned honour, he was going to have to finish it all. He glared at his idiot apprentice, so that was why he had been so happy. Well, it didn't matter. _Nobody _outsmarted Seijurou Hiko the thirteenth. Least of all his own idiot apprentice. _I wonder how Kenshin would feel if I stayed here for a while? _Thought Hiko with a smirk.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched his master, why was he smirking. He was too busy trying to figure that out to notice Saito glaring at him, and Katsura and Okami staring at the food.

The two time-travelers were also wondering how you could burn rice. Though they'd had worse, so they didn't really complain. The bad food was a good price to pay to watch the battle of the wills between master and apprentice. And here Katsura had been thinking that nobody could get a rise out of the manslayer.

While this was all happening our favourite Mibu Wolf was cursing himself. He had completely forgotten that Battousai's woman couldn't cook to save her life. Now he had to eat this horrible concoction. But there was no way that he, Hajime Saito, the former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, would give Himura the Battousai the satisfaction of seeing him choke. He did have his pride.

"So what do you think," asked Kaoru energetically. Though she addressed the question to everyone, she was looking at Kenshin when she said this. He was the only one that ever said anything nice about her cooking.

"I suppose it's better than it normally is," said Sano, who too was enjoying the revenge on Hiko and Saito. The four that didn't know about Kaoru's cooking (Hiko, Saito, Okami and Katsura) all raised their eyebrows and the thought that was simultaneously running through their heads was; _If this is better I'd hate to taste what it was before. _

But it was Kenshins' reply that surprised the two time-travelers. "It tastes fine, Kaoru-dono," he said gently.

That clinched it for Okami. There was romance in the air, and if she had anything to do with it, they would be engaged before they found a way back to 1866.

((())) **Authors Notes **((()))

Ooh, Okami is becoming like Tae! Should be interesting, ne?

Ok, guys, I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I am better but am still going through extensive physiotherapy and stuck in a wheelchair to boot! And I would also like to thank everyone that gave me their well wishes! I'm definitely feeling heaps better, especially now that I'm home, so I will definitely be updating more frequently. Updates will still be sporadic, but not nearly as bad as 3 months again! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and please give me some feedback as I wrote most of this while heavily on pain-killers and I want to know if it affects my writing!

Thank you to: **akisu-san **(thx for the emails, I sent you one just before to!), **kenji's girl **(thx for the You Tube videos, made me laugh!) **Kristy-chan, miji-chan, inuwolf04, krysania, LadyOfWolves, Alexandria Jaganshi, MikaylaMae and CrystalMind.**

Thank you for all of your support, I really appreciate it! So please review, tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon!

Thanks guys, amber-chick


	8. A Vow & History Revealed

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki. Not me, nor will it ever be me.

Ugh, this chapter was impossibly hard to write!!! It just didn't seem to flow… and I don't really like the way it turned out either. :sigh: Oh well, you guys just have to tell me what you think of it! Seriously, need to build up my confidence, it took a severe blow with this stupid chapter!

Oh, and I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Poor Kenshin is gonna get driven up the wall by Okami and Hiko!

Oh, and I even did a kinda short review response thing at the end if you wanna check it! Hope you enjoy the chapter, I guess its kinda a filler but well…don't really know how to describe it!

Chapter 8, History Revealed

((())) **The Aoiya, next morning **((()))

"Good morning Okami-san, Katsura-san," said Okina as he walked past the two early that morning. He had already been pulled aside by Aoshi who explained the time-travel to him, though he hadn't believed it. Now, though… there was no denying that this was the leader of the Choshu clan. Okina had, after all, been in Kyoto prior to the end of the revolution and unlike the other spies, remembered quite a lot about war-torn Kyoto, the same that Himura often likened to hell. And he was right, Kyoto had been a perfect epi-picture of hell back then with hitokiri and Shinsengumi on the streets every night.

"Good morning… I don't believe I know your name, I apologize," said Katsura politely, ever the diplomat.

"Oh, please no need to apologize. Just call me Okina!" he answered cheerfully with a chuckle. Okina then continued on to the kitchen to see if Omasu or Okon needed any help. Or if perhaps there was a young girl as a customer…

The two time-travelers went back to the discussion they were having before. Though you couldn't really consider it a discussion. More like Okami was cooking up plans to get Kaoru and Kenshin together while Katsura was pretending to listen but in actuality his mind was somewhere completely different.

It wasn't that he didn't want Kenshin to get together with Kaoru, far from it. Kenshin had seen to much death and heartache in his life and he deserved to be happy. He amused himself for a moment imagining a few little boys and girls running around with Kenshin's bright red hair (which seemed even more vivid now than it did before) and Kaoru's sapphire eyes.

He chuckled before going back to his previous, slightly darker, thoughts. He still remembered what Hiko had said last night, _"Hmph. That doesn't excuse the fact that this is the second time you have come to Kyoto in over ten years and you haven't told me about it!" _

Kenshin had only stepped foot into Kyoto twice in over ten years. Why? The revolution was won, so there couldn't be any danger in staying here. So why move to Tokyo? Had he known Sanosuke or Kaoru before-hand? Just what had happened to the young manslayer to make him abandon his home?

That wasn't the only change. Katsura may have been surprised to see Kenshin again, not to mention a much more laid-back Kenshin, but that didn't mean that he hadn't noticed the fact that Kenshin had been wearing only one sword.

There was no denying the fact that Kenshin was the best damned swordsman in Kyoto. But even he always wore a pair of daisho: a katana and a wakizashi. It just made life easier. But yesterday Kenshin had only one sword at his belt. Was there some kind of reason behind it? He wanted to find out – and also to see if he had somehow managed to help Kenshin keep his promise to Tomoe.

"Katsura-san? Katsura-san!" Okami called to her superior.

Katsura was jerked away from his thoughts and he blinked a few times before smiling at Okami and asking, "Yes, is something going on?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town. Yahiko-cha – Yahiko and Misao-san are going and they offered to show us around," said Okami, stopping herself before she added the '-chan' that she knew Yahiko hated.

"Sure, why not," Katsura answered, eager to see more of the era he had helped create. It sounded strange… his biggest dream, somehow come true. And maybe, just maybe he would be able to find the answers to a few of his questions from Yahiko.

--------------------------

"That's where the Ikedaya Inn once stood, but it was destroyed during the Ikedaya incident," said Misao cheerfully as she bounded ahead of them.

"The Ikedaya Incident?" asked Katsura, eager to see what people raised in this new era thought of event that were, for them, buried in history.

"Yeah, I don't really have a lot of details, you'd have to ask Himura or Saito for that, cause they were there," said Misao, frowning slightly. "All I know is, a bunch of the Imperialist clans got together and wanted to burn down Kyoto, killing all the main Shogunate supporters."

"Of course, the Shinsengumi showed up and stopped them before it got out of control, massacred practically every Imperialist there!" said Yahiko. "Except for Kenshin, of course," he added proudly.

"Kenshin? He was an Imperialist then?" said Katsura innocently, seizing his opportunity to get the answers to at least a few of his questions.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Yahiko. "Kenshin was one of the best Imperialists ever!" Misao just nodded energetically, she had been deeply impressed by the skill Himura had shown when fighting Senkaku and also when he saved her life by jumping off that cliff, so she, like Yahiko, never lost the opportunity to praise him. And this time he wasn't even around to be modest and down-play it all.

Katsura and Okami exchanged a secret smile. It seemed that Kenshin was still famous for his skills, even if he didn't want to be.

They continued walking down the street as Misao gave them a brief history lesson on the Revolution. Of course for them it was just re-telling what they had been through in the last few years, but Misao didn't know that. And Katsura and Okami didn't mind having to listen to it if it gave them information about the last ten years or what had happened to Kenshin!

"It all started with a group of what were then called 'rebel clans'. They were the Satsuma clan and the Choshu clan. They had been long tired of the Shogunates ruling and in the late 1850's and in the 1860's they decided to do something about it.

Of course you can't just up and decide to overthrow a government. The Revolution was long and hard and it suffered may setbacks, most notably was the Ikedaya Incident and the Forbidden Gates.

Choshu and Satsuma soon allied with each other as their goals were the same: to expel the Shogunate and restore the emperor. They used assassination and battles to get what they wanted. Around 1866 or 1867 was when results really started to show. The Shogunate was weakened by debt and internal conflict which made them easy prey for the very determined Imperialists, one of them being Himura.

Perhaps the only thing that truly stood in the way of the Imperialists was the Shinsengumi. They were strong samurai and strictly sided with the Shogunate.

However, even they were mainly defeated at the Battle of Toba Fushimi, the final battle of the revolution and the first of the Boshin War. The Boshin War was between the now-in-power Imperialists and those that were still in power. Even though the Boshin Wars didn't end until 1869, Himura left the Imperialists at what was considered to be the beginning of the Meiji Era, namely after the Battle of Toba Fushimi."

Katsura and Okami were slack-jawed in surprise at the story that they had just been told. Their heads were reeling at all the new information. Yet, at the same time there was a deep seated pride that they had been the ones to help create this new era, to create the history that was currently being told to them.

Katsura had definitely found out more than he had expected, but to his frustration the one thing he really wanted to know, namely what had happened to Himura after the revolution! Though he had to admit, this was still very nice to know!

Katsura mulled over it for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to pose this question without raising any suspicions. This would have been so much easier if someone that knew about their time-traveling were here!

Before he could speak up, Okami beat him to it, "What do you mean by Himura-san left the Imperialists?" Apparently Katsura was not been the only one who was curious about the young red-haired manslayer.

"It's kind of complicated, but after the battle of Toba Fushimi he just… up and left. Nobody knows why and Himura never mentioned it," said Misao, thoughtfully.

It was times like these Katsura really hated Himura's habit of keeping everything inside! "You don't know anything about why he left?" he asked almost desperately.

This time it was Yahiko's turn to answer. "All I know is from a story my mother told me about that battle. It ended with; 'And as the dust settled and the screams faded into the night, Himura the Ba – _Himura _disappeared into the sunset, leaving behind nothing but a pair of swords and the legend of his name'. After that he became known as the swordsman of legends." Yahiko was too busy telling himself off for nearly revealing Kenshin's true identity to notice the intense shock that his words had inflicted on their two companions.

"Wow," said Katsura softly. The words were so simple yet so meaningful. Himura had fulfilled his promise and had left after that, and, as typical for him, he left without a word leaving behind no sign except his daisho. Wait, his daisho?

Why would, of all things, Himura leave his daisho behind? He obviously still carried a sword so why leave behind the ones that had served him so faithfully during the course of the war? That was the one thing that didn't make sense in the story.

"And the government didn't want any help from such a skilled fighter?" asked Okami, who wanted to know if Katsura had managed to stop the other Imperialists from betraying Kenshin. Katsura's head snapped up at this question for he too wanted to know if he had managed to help the young killer.

"A little yeah, but I'm a little sketchy on the details," said Misao with a frown. She knew that the Meiji government had asked his help during the Shishio affair but from what she could tell Himura would have been pulled into it anyway, from the one time she had seem Shishio, he seemed obsessed with fighting his predecessor, the Battousai.

Yahiko, however, snorted. "Oh no they wanted him alright. Kenshin got an offer from Aritomo Yamagata to be a high-up government official, but Kenshin refused. 'Course it never stopped Yamagata, he really wanted Kenshin to join his government."

Katsura was getting over the shock of hearing an old friends name when Misao interrupted, "Wait, Yamagata?! You mean the military leader Yamagata? Himura got an offer from him?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't be the only one that offered either," said Yahiko. "Do you remember the Shishio affair?"

Misao only nodded but Katsura, seized with a strange feeling of danger at the mention of Kenshin's successor asked, "What affair," hoping that the queasiness he felt was not heard in his voice.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you weren't there. It happened several months ago. The short story was that Shishio was a crazed maniac that wanted to take over the country and he created an army, the Jupongattana to do so," said Misao in her blunt fashion.

Katsura closed his eyes, that was not good at all. Noting to himself to make sure to take care of it when he got back to his own time, he opened his eyes again and waited to hear more of the story.

Yahiko now took over the story telling. "One of the three great Imperialists, Toshimichi Okubo, came to Kenshin for help. He said that Kenshin was the only one strong enough to be able to beat Shishio. He wanted Kenshin to assassinate Shishio for the Meiji government."

Misao eyes widened in disbelief, as did the two time-travelers. Misao hadn't known that Kenshin had been actually asked to kill Makoto Shishio, and couldn't believe that Okubo would actually ask Kenshin to break his vow after all that he had already given up for the country of Japan.

Katsura just couldn't believe that one of his comrades would ask Kenshin for help when Kenshin had stopped fighting in the war. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to Kenshin. "Did he?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. He wouldn't have," said Misao. "I remember. We were traveling to Kyoto together and he spent the whole time trying to figure whether killing Shishio and stopping him from hurting more people would be worth breaking his vow. But in the end he decided it wasn't. He did everything to try and stop himself."

Yahiko then turned around to face the two time-travelers, "See, the thing you need to understand is that Kenshin has always had a soft spot for people that are suffering. It's why he joined the Choshu clan in the first place and it's what finally convinced him to go to Kyoto. But killing Shishio? He couldn't let himself do it. Heck, none of us would let him do it. Megumi, Sano, Kaoru and I wouldn't hear of it."

Katsura was relieved at the piece of information that he had been given by Yahiko, he was pleased that Kenshin had not let himself be used as a tool, though he wondered whatever ended up happening to Shishio. But then his mind strayed to another part of the statement. Okami had obviously also gotten to that part for she said curiously, "Wait, what vow?"

"Damn, I keep on forgetting that you haven't known Himura for very long!" said Misao laughing. "See, after the revolution, Himura decided that he had seen too much bloodshed so he promised to himself that he would never use his skills or his swords to kill another human ever again."

This made both Okami and Katsura stop in their tracks. Kenshin had sworn off killing? Well, it made sense. Katsura still remembered what Kenshin had said after Tomoe's death.

"_I will continue to fight for the new era. But after it has been created I don't know what I will do. The only thing I can say for certain that I shall cease being a manslayer, to honour Tomoe's memory"_

Obviously, by refusing to kill anyone ever again, he was honouring Tomoe's memory. But then why did he still have a sword? While Katsura had learned many things on this little outing, certainly more than he had imagined, that one, single question still remained.

--------------------- **Authors Notes**

I had originally planned to have this chapter longer, but this just seemed like a good place to end it.

Oh, and those that love Hiko/Kenshin interaction, don't worry, it's coming. I still have the list of embarrassing moments from my other fic Dragon Meets White Plum, so Hiko is gonna have quite a lot of fun!

Oh and if you guys have any suggestions/requests please leave them in a review because I'm kinda in a rut right now with this story, I don't know where I want it to go!!!

Wow, this authors note is long, oh well! On to the reviewers! Thank you to: **akisu-san **(lol don't worry more chaos is coming!) **keniichi **(hope you like this chapter!) **TeZukAb0ch0u **(lol, don't worry, embarrassing Kenshin stories will be coming!) **LadyOfWolves **(take your time, just send me the link when you're done! I'm really flattered about that by the way!) **miji-chan** (lol glad you like the last chapter!) **peppymint **(hmm, lets see it's gonna take about another chapter or two for Hiko to start!) **MikaylaMae **(I know, Hiko and Kenshin are just so much fun. More is coming up in the next chapter or two!) **Alexandria Jaganshi **(glad you're liking the story so far, hope you enjoyed this update!) **and CrystalMind **(lol, I was wondering about Tae and Okami as I wrote the last chapter! Lol, glad you liked sadistic Kenshin. He's gonna start getting really annoyed in the next chapter or two as Hiko starts with the stories and Okami starts with the scheming!) **skenshingumi **(thanks for reviewing all the chapters i appreciate it! hehe, dont worry revenge will be coming soon!)


	9. The Reverse Blade Sword

Not nearly enough sleep and to much food is all I have to say! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue!

**Author Notes: **Damn, these last two chapters were hard as to write.

Please review guys, these last two chapters were a real battering ram to my confidence!

---------------------

_Obviously, by refusing to kill anyone ever again, he was honouring Tomoe's memory. But then why did he still have a sword? While Katsura had learned many things on this little outing, certainly more than he had imagined, that one, single question still remained._

That question kept on revolving around Katsura's head as he, Okami, Misao and Yahiko began to walk back to the Aoiya. He also thought about that vow that Misao and Yahiko had mentioned. Himura had sworn off killing, and he even left his daisho behind after finishing his service to the Imperialists.

But then why did he still carry a sword?

Katsura had to admit that he was getting frustrated, everything he though about all led back to that single sword that casually hung on Kenshin's belt. If he had sworn off killing, why carry a sword?

Katsura wasn't stupid, he knew that no matter how much Himura held back, he would still end up killing his opponent with his katana. So why did he still use it and why get a new one?

Katsura decided to let it go for the moment and then ask Himura when he got back to the Aoiya.

So, for the moment, the leader of the Choshu clan pushed back all his dark and brooding thoughts and tuned in to the conversation.

He had to smirk at what he heard. Okami was questioning the two extensively about Kenshin and his relationship to Kaoru. He should have known that Okami would go straight for the romance. It was she, after all, who had tried to push together Tomoe and Kenshin, and they had been happy even if it did end in a disaster.

"Yeah, Kenshin and Kaoru are pretty close," Yahiko was saying. "Kaoru wouldn't get out of bed for days when Kenshin left for Kyoto!"

"Well, yeah," agreed Misao, "I mean, they have to be close, they live in the same house for goodness sake!"

Katsura raised an eyebrow at that and if he had been eating something he would have choked. Living in the same house? Now that wasn't like Himura at all!

Okami seemed to be thinking along the same lines so she asked innocently, "They live in the same house?"

Yahiko blinked at her and then answered, "Uh, yeah, Kaoru runs a dojo back in Tokyo and me and Kenshin live with her, and Sano and Megumi are over there a lot." He was so used to this arrangement, after it had been like that when he first started living there, that he had never really realised that it was actually quite odd. A young man and woman, unmarried, and a young kid, living in the same house. No wonder there were always rumours about the Kamiya Dojo!

Okami took it all in her stride, not deterring from her quest to find out as much as possible about Kaoru and her relationship with Kenshin, she could feel amused or surprised at the situation later, preferably when Kaoru had a diamond ring on her finger!

Katsura, on the other hand, was bemused. Kenshin had protested quite vehemently to even think about having to let Tomoe stay in the same room as him, and this was in an inn! He had never imagined that the hitokiri – no, _ex-hitokiri _– would ever willingly live in the same house as a young woman!

"Personally, I think they're completely in love with each other," Misao confided to them as they walked up the few steps in front of the Aoiya.

Okami's eyes began to gleam at those words. Perhaps she would have a partner in crime for this mission of hers…

Katsura caught the gleam and could only shake his head in amusement. Kenshin was going to have a rough time with his former landlady scheming about his love-life.

A there were still two irate swordsmen that were both annoyed at the young red-haired swordsmen and were also swearing revenge. Kenshin was definitely not in for a pleasant time!

----------------------------------

Seijurou Hiko had just fought off those two female ninjas, Okon and Omasu, he believed their names were. He snorted, it was nice to see that he still had the charm (not to mention the looks and muscles) to impress the fairer sex.

But then again, why wouldn't he? He was Seijurou Hiko after all.

But at the moment he was planning revenge on that baka deshi of his. After Kenshin had tricked him into eating that _stuff _that apparently passed for food, he swore revenge which was why he had decided to stay at the Aoiya. After all what better revenge was there then to humiliate him in front of his friends?

Yes, he was staying at the Aoiya because he wanted to humiliate his baka deshi _not _because he missed the red-head that somewhere along the line had become like a son to him. No, that definitely wasn't the reason he was staying.

Now if only he could convince himself…

------------------------------------

Hajime Saito was also not very pleased with the Battousai at the moment. He swore that he could still taste that racoon girls cooking in his mouth. Though he had to admire him for his ingenuity. Something that he'd never admit within hearing distance of ANYONE.

Still, one did not get away with humiliating the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.

So, unknowingly, two swordsmen, one a wolf and one a dragon began to scheme at the same time against a certain famous red-haired swordsmen…

-----------------------------

Megumi and Kaoru were both watching little Ayame and Suzume play in the backyard while talking with each other. They weren't perhaps the best of friends, but they were definitely a lot closer now that Megumi had stopped flirting with Kenshin so much.

Megumi inwardly sighed as she listened as she listened to Kaoru babble on and on about Kenshin… again.

_Honestly, when is she going to finally admit that she likes the man? _Megumi wondered idly. She nearly huffed when Kaoru started on her 'isn't Kenshin just so good with children' speech… for what seemed like the hundredth time!

_I wonder if I should try to get them together? _Thought Megumi with a sigh as she tried to block out Kaoru's voice. When Kaoru started with the 'Kenshin is just so good with everything' speech, Megumi's mind was made up.

_I'm going to get those two together if it's the last thing I do. Preferably before I die of boredom._

------------------------------

Sanosuke Sagara had gone gambling with the Oniwaban ninja's late the night before. Normally he just forgot everything that happened during gambling nights, after all he always spent the money he won anyway.

But this night was different, something that Shiro had said stayed with him;

"_How long do you think it will take for Himura-san and Kaoru-san to get together. I mean, they've been completely in love with each other for a long time."_

Sano had never really though of his two friends as a love interest before. It was always just good-natured squabbling. Megumi would flirt, Kaoru would hit or yell, and Kenshin would 'oro' between them while he and Yahiko ate all the food.

But then again, when he looked back, all the signs were there. How they kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, how Kaoru was the only one Kenshin said good-bye to when he left for Kyoto. How Kaoru was so devastated when that happened, why Kenshin was so determined to return to the Aoiya and to defeat Shishio.

Now that he looked back it was so obvious he didn't know how he'd missed it. Sano smirked and thought, _So Kenshin decided to get yourself a lady. Well it's about damn time! You clueless rurouni, probably don't even know she likes you back!_

With that, Sanosukes smirk widened and he decided that it was his turn to help Kenshin instead of the other way around. Kaoru Kamiya would be Kaoru Himura before anyone knew it!

-------------------------------

Kenshin was currently sitting on the edge of the deck outside with one knee drawn up to his chest and his sword resting on his shoulder. He was blissfully unaware of the five people currently plotting against him. Though if he did have a clue then he probably would have run very far, and he was quite entitled to.

A scheming housekeeper, a Mitsurugi Dragon, a vindictive wolf, a foxy doctor and a determined best friend… Kenshin had no idea how chaotic his life was about to become. Instead he was gazing serenely out into the garden, just relaxing and letting the peace wash over him. Peace that he'd never thought he'd find anywhere, least of all Kyoto. But before his mind could stray to darker thoughts he was interrupted by a voice that he knew quite well during the revolution.

"Himura?" asked the voice of Kogoro Katsura from behind them.

Himura turned around with a smile and greeted his former commander and former innkeeper and also his former confidante with a small smile and a cheerful "Good morning!"

"Good morning Himura-san," said Okami as she sat down next to the red-head, soon joined by Katsura.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as Kenshin didn't know what to say and Okami and Katsura and no idea how to phrase what he wanted to say, before the silence was broken by Kenshin. "I'm assuming you're enjoying the Kyoto of this time?" he said softly looking out at the garden once more.

"Yes, it is quite different!" said Okami, laughing, "You wouldn't believe what a shock we got when we found out that the Shinsengumi had disbanded!"

Kenshin looked back over to them with his soft violet eyes and smiled, saying, "I can imagine," remembering back to the previous day when the two met himself, Saito, Sano and Aoshi, four former enemies staying in the same room without trying to kill each other. Even he would have found it a shock, even just two short years ago.

Katsura gathered up all his courage, took a deep breath and let out the words that he'd been dying to say for quite a while now, "I notice that you still carry a sword."

Kenshin looked up, startled, before his gaze went down to the sword resting beside him. "Yes, I do. Truthfully, it's become such a habit over the years that I would most likely be lost without it. Besides this sword is special," he said softly, with his hand stroking the sheath, he still remembered the day he got it and the words of Shakku Arai engraved on his final masterpiece sword and then the words spoken by his only son.

Katsura was trying to figure out what they sentence meant. _Only Himura can answer a question without really answering it at all _thought Katsura resignedly. "How is it special," he asked carefully though his voice had a tinge of curiosity too it.

Kenshin only smiled and then handed the one-of-a-kind sword to his former commander.

Katsura raised an eyebrow but took it from Kenshin carefully, wondering what kind of sword it could be. He locked his eyes with Okami and then slowly unsheathed the sword.

His brow furrowed, there was something odd about this sword, it didn't unsheathe like a normal sword would and the weight somehow seemed different…

He fully unsheathed the sword and then felt his eyes widen at the sight of the sharp blade… on the wrong side. Okami felt her mouth open slightly at the beautifully crafted unorthodox sword. "It's…" she whispered.

"A reverse-blade sword. It cannot kill anyone," said Kenshin, smiling slightly at the awed and surprised faces on the two time-travellers faces. He supposed that this was one thing that they were most definitely not expecting.

Katsura examined the sword. It was a fine weapon, beautifully crafted, and in very good condition. And… "So this is how you've been fighting these last few years…"

"Without killing anyone, yes," Kenshin finished.

Katsura still looked slightly surprised as he handed the sword back to it's owner. Of all people to get a reverse-blade sword, Himura would be the last that he would expect. Though, he supposed, it did make sense.

The three sat in silence once again, before it was once again broken, this time by Okami.

"So, Himura-chan, what do you think of Kaoru-san?"

"Oro?!"

-------** Authors Notes **--------------

Ok, this is kinda short but hopefully content makes up length! This is I suppose the conclusion of the 'catching up' though they may still learn some things. Next chapter however, there will be scheming and revenge.

Poor Kenshin won't know what hit him! But for now, please review!!!

And also thank you those that reviewed the last chapter: **akisu-san **(lol glad you liked this chapter! Nice drabble btw!) **keniichi **(hey, glad you liked the last chapter! Lol, don't worry I'll put in your suggestions. **Kenshin: **oro?! No, You cant! **Me: **I'm the writer so I do what I wanna! **skenshingumi **(yeah, it does seem a bit far-fetched about Saito but, well my logic is that they trust Kenshin heaps, and since Kenshin trusts Saito, they trust Saito. Glad you liked the last chapter!) **Crystal Mind **(glad you liked the last chapter, chaos will be coming next!) **TeZuKab0ch0u **(lol, Hiko/Kenshin next chapter!) **MikaylaMae **(glad you liked the last chapter! Hiko/Kenshin will be next chapter!) **Alexandria Jaganshi **(lol, loved your review! Is Your alter ego still bent on world destruction? Sorry, domination!


	10. Scheming

Disclaimer: I own the whole set of RK DVD's but alas, not Kenshin himself. I own the plot but no characters.

I seem to have gotten a huge amount of writers block lately…

A/N: Holidays is all I have to say. For you Americans, I am an Aussie which means that these are my summer holidays so I don't go back to school until January 31st (or was it February 1st?) one of those.

Ugh, my dad just embarrassed me. Seriously, he invited a bunch of his friends from Poland that are here on holiday and then introduced me as the 'Most beautiful girl in Australia' Seriously! I was blushing so hard, especially since they were all guys, and a few of them were really young!

--------------**The Fox **----------------

Megumi Takani was a woman on a mission. She was going to save her sanity by setting up two of her best friends. The only problem was that she needed help, and the one person she normally went to for help, namely Kenshin, was out of the question. So who could she ask? _If only Tae was around, _she thought longingly. She was always the best when it came to matchmaking.

She stepped through the shoji and noticed idly that the other two guests currently at the Aoiya – _Okami-san and Katsura-san, right? – _were sitting together at the table talking to Yahiko and Misao. Okami and the two younger kids were chatting about something intensely while Katsura just watched them in what seemed like amusement.

Yahiko looked up then and noticed Megumi standing in the doorway. "Hey, Megumi, come over here, we could your help with something," he called over to her. The other three also looked up and Misao motioned for her to come and sit down.

Megumi hesitated for a moment, _if I don't manage to get Kaoru and Ken-san together soon, I'm going to go insane from listening to Kaoru ramble! _Before finally deciding to just see what they needed help with, but first she cautioned, "I can't stay long, I really need to do something."

"That's quite alright Megumi-san, we just need your advice on something," said Okami smoothly. She was already pleased that she had managed to enlist the help of Misao and Yahiko but now what she really needed was more information about what they though about each other, in other words things that they wouldn't tell Yahiko and Misao but to people closer their age or people they were in a best friend relationship in rather than a mentoring, general friend relationship.

While she doubted that Kenshin would talk about his feeling to Megumi (or to anyone for that matter, but then again the times had changed) the woman should still have some kind of information about Kaoru.

"So what do you need to know?" asked Megumi as she sat down near the other four, pushing out her plans on getting Kenshin and Kaoru out for now.

"Well, I've been noticing a few things lately," began Okami, "And it seems as though Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san are quite close. At first I thought that they were a couple but then Yahiko and Misao-san informed me that although they live together they are not in anyway romantically involved. We were thinking that perhaps we could try and get them together, but we were wondering about your thoughts on the subject?" she finished, looking at Megumi hopefully.

It took Megumi a moment to process what she was hearing. _Yes! Now not only will I be able to have help getting them together, but I might even be able to embarrass them a little bit, _thought Megumi. Grinning slyly, the fox in her began to give her a few different plans on the redhead and the raccoon and she answered in a sly voice, "Well I think we can safely say that operation get Kaoru Kamiya to become Kaoru Himura has begun."

All four of them raised their eyebrows in surprise. Yahiko and Misao had been under the impression that Megumi still had a crush on Kenshin while Katsura and Okami hadn't known her very well but to them she had seemed like a very professional woman, and not very scheming. Oh, how so very wrong they were.

Yahiko, on the other hand, knew Megumi's personality very well (he still remembered the collar she had put on Kenshin to try and stop him from going to Kyoto) so he also knew that if anybody would be able to get Kaoru and Kenshin together it would be Megumi Takani.

"Alright, so we have member number five of the Kaoru and Kenshin group!" Misao cheered energetically.

Katsura raised his eyebrows, how had he gotten roped into this? He was definitely not a matchmaker and considering what a disaster his last attempts at matchmaking had led to, he wasn't very eager to try again.

"Alright, we obviously need to try and get them talking about one another," said Okami thoughtfully. "Find out what they really think about each other and then find out where to go from there…"

"I think I know how we can do that and who will be able to help us later on…" said Megumi slyly.

The other four people in the room all looked at her curiously, wondering who on earth she could be talking about.

"Why the rooster of course!"

--------------**The Rooster**--------------

Sanosuke sneezed three times in quick succession as he walked along the road next to his best friend.

"Are you alright?" asked Kenshin in his lilting rurouni tone.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine," said Sano, waving a hand dismissively. "So Kenshin," he began slightly awkwardly. Kenshin looked at him curiously, wondering where this was going.

"What do you think about Kaoru," Sano blurted out, with no tact. Well, he was a street fighter, tact wasn't part of his style he usually just punched information out of people.

"Oro?!" Kenshin cried out. _Not Sano too! _Kenshin groaned mentally. _Really, what is it with people and asking me that question lately?_

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin said neutrally, though his normal rurouni tone seemed a bit more strained than normal. He was not in love with Kaoru. He was not in love with Kaoru. He was not in love with Kaoru. Maybe if he repeated it enough times he would actually start to believe it.

"Aw, come on Kenshin, it's pretty obvious that you like her," teased Sano, grateful that the awkward part of the conversation was over. The two of them may have been best friends but they generally didn't talk about romance. After all both of them were fighters to the core and didn't really have much time for the fairer sex.

Of course, this was what he had thought _before _he had found out that Kenshin had been married at fifteen, during the height of his days as a manslayer. No, that definitely had not been what he had been expecting. _Lets just hope this relationship ends up better than his last _thought Sano dryly.

"I do not have those kind of feelings for Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin with as much dignity as he could muster.

Sano laughed out loud and said, "Yeah right Kenshin, why don't we go with the truth this time?"

Kenshin turned his 'death glare' on Sano though he was still careful not to let out his amber glare. While Sano was perhaps the only one of his friends that realized that Battousai and Kenshin were essentially one and the same, that didn't stop him from being unsettled by his best friends eyes turning amber.

"Come on Kenshin or I'll tell Hiko about some of the embarrassing stuff that happens around the dojo," bargained Sano with an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't!" Kenshin exclaimed, utterly horrified. The ammunition that Hiko would have if Sano decided to spill, although truth be told Hiko already had plenty of ammunition. Still, what his master would say about even finding out that his deshi did the laundry, cooked, or even got injured during some simple fights (Raijuta in particular), Kenshin would not hear the end of it, knowing Hiko he'd probably make his apprentice do all of his chores for him… for Kenshins own good, of course.

_So I have the choice of being teased mercilessly by Hiko or by Sano, what kind of a choice is that!? _Kenshin complained mentally. Outwardly he didn't show any sign that he was struggling or even that he was annoyed really, except for a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

_If I tell Sano he'll never let me live it down, _Kenshin mused, _but if Sano tells Hiko HE'LL never let me live it down and make my life miserable. So what do I choose? _The choice was obvious really, while both choices would lead to merciless heckling Hiko was undeniably much worse than Sano could ever be. _And people wonder why I hate Kyoto so much _he thought ironically. _Everything always seems to happen here._

"Well, Kenshin what's it gonna be?" asked Sano gleefully. He could tell that he was wearing Kenshin down. After he found out just how deep Kenshins feelings for Kaoru went he would be able to find someway to get them together. How wasn't relevant at the moment.

"So..." Kenshin began awkwardly. For goodness sake he was a master swordsman not a master romanticist! "I… like K-kaoru-dono… a l-lot."

Sano resisted the urge to laugh. The most powerful swordsman in the world, stuttering over admitting that he liked a woman. A woman that he'd been living with the last year.

But first he had to dig a little more. "Do you love her," he asked surprisingly gently.

Love. It was such a simple four letter word, yet the meaning behind it was so much more powerful. Kenshin had only felt love on merely a few occasions. His parents, so long ago that it was a distant memory, straying on the borders of his mind yet always to far away to grasp. Hiko… while they were close, and although they were both too stubborn and proud to admit, they did love each other but it just wasn't that kind of love. Tomoe… she was probably the only person that he had ever really truly loved. Did he feel the same way about Kaoru?

"Yes," said the redhead softly, surprising even himself with the conviction heard in his voice.

Sano smiled crookedly as the two friends continued walking on in silence. For some reason he wasn't surprised that the two of them were in love. It seemed so obvious, from the very beginning that they were meant to be. But the problem was that both of them didn't believe that they were in love. He had to change that, because if there was anything such a great self-sacrificing man like Kenshin deserved it was to fall in love and live happily with kids that he could teach values to and watch them grow.

Yeah, Kenshin definitely deserved some peace, some _real _peace after the chaos that had been his life up until now.

_I hope you realize how lucky you are with such a great guy lil raccoon._

**----------The Lil Raccoon---------**

Kaoru was currently feeling quite embarrassed. Everyone else was busy doing something or other so Kaoru had been left with the job to baby-sit. Normally she did so with Megumi as she also didn't really have a lot to do in Kyoto but today Megumi had just disappeared, saying that she had to do a few things.

So now she was left babysitting two little kids on her own. This wasn't why she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed because while she had been trying to cook and not paying as much attention to the kids as she should have, the two of them had decided to play hide and seek with her so they had run off.

They had ended up running to the other side of the building and quite literally bursting into the Aoshi's room. While he had in the process of taking off his shirt. Ayame and Suzume didn't care of course. But Kaoru, who had bounded in right after them, had. Luckily Aoshi hadn't had a chance to fully take it off, so Kaoru didn't really see much, but it was still humiliating!

Although for some odd reason she found herself thinking longingly if only it were Kenshin that they had burst in on. "_I wonder if it's at all possible to get Ayame and Suzume to do that on purpose, just in Kenshins room," _she wondered, blushing at the thought.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Aoshi politely, not betraying the surprise he was feeling. _I knew Himura and Kamiya were completely smitten but I had no idea that it went that far!_

"What?" asked Kaoru, taken aback by the enquiry. Then the horrible realization came over her. "Oh no… did I just say that out loud?" she asked in pure horror and embarrassment.

"I do believe so Kamiya-san," said Aoshi, still perfectly stoic, though inside he was finding it quite amusing. "I didn't know you and Himura were a couple," though he knew that this was far from the truth. Perhaps he was a little more evil than he had let on earlier.

At these words, Kaoru flushed even brighter. "N-no, it's not like that at all! It's just, um," she scrambled, trying to find an excuse that would explain her sentence.

Aoshi let her stew for a few minutes before finally putting her out of her misery. "Don't worry about it Kamiya-san, I won't tell Himura," he said, still not letting his mirth show through.

Kaoru didn't know whether she should thank him profusely or just get away while she still had some semblance of dignity left and finally just decided on the latter. She grabbed a hold of the two girls hands and then practically fled from the room leaving Aoshi to his somewhat amused thoughts.

_It seems quite obvious that the two of them should get together, _he mused _but they're both so damn oblivious. You'd think that Himura, who is famous for picking up the simplest observation in his enemies would notice when a woman is practically lusting after him!_

_Perhaps I should mention something to one of the girls? They could probably try and talk sense into them. Yes, I'll tell Misao, I don't really personally want to get involved but those two are so obviously in love that it would be ridiculous not to give a helping hand. _

_Right, so I'll tell Misao, and only her, who knows what Hiko or Saito would do with this kind of information. Damned wolf._

**------------The Wolf--------------**

Hajime Saito was glaring at the door of the Aoiya. He'd been thinking all day but he had still not managed to think of a way to get back at the Battousai for the previous day. At least not without causing the Battousai to kill him without a second thought.

_If only he and that Kamiya girl were a couple. Then I would be able to tease them and embarrass both of them at the same time. _

Yes, it would be much easier if they were a couple, and damn it was obvious they wanted to be but unfortunately the Battousai was a swordsman and not very experienced in the area of romance. _Hell, I got married before him! Oh… wait, no I didn't. Damn him, always better than me, _he thought grouchily. _Well, fine then, I've been married longer than him._

He had even asked Tokio whether she had any suggestion but the woman had just rolled her eyes and said that she was glad somebody had managed to outsmart him. Other than her, of course.

The biggest problem was that while Kenshin was oblivious to the Kamiya girls affections for him, he was _not _oblivious to anything else. He guessed and avoided or even defeated all plans during the revolution and he was willing to bet that it would be the same now.

_So I have to find a way to embarrass him. The problem is how? _Then a thought clicked in his mind. The other Hiten master, what was his name… Hito? No, Hiko. Kenshin did the same trick to his master as he had done to Saito, the question was how to get Hiko on his side?

Trying to figure out how to do just that, Saito finally entered the Aoiya doors, walking passed by the Kamiya girl (what on earth made her blush so hard?), the doctor, the time travelers and the two kids (what were they whispering about?), the okashira, Aoshi (why is his ki amused?) all the way up to the room where the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style was currently in.

**-----------The Dragon---------------**

Seijuro Hiko was, for the first time in a long time, having a very enjoyable day. His apprentice was in Kyoto (not that he was happy about it!) and he had managed to find a way to embarrass Kenshin and get back at him for dinner the previous day at the same time.

Heck, if they stayed here a little longer, maybe he could heckle Kenshin about the girl. He hadn't had a chance the last time, what with the stubbornness the redhead had exhibited while learning the final attack. That was about to change.

Hiko raised an eyebrow when he sensed that other swordsman that Kenshin had known from the revolution (_Saito?) _heading up to his room. That was the other one that Kenshin had tried to get back at. Hiko had actually been curious about that the other day. Kenshin had a notoriously short fuse that was incredibly hard to get to the end of. He only managed to do it because he had years worth of Kenshins embarrassing moments and Kenshin knew it. So what had the wolf done to earn his place on Kenshins vindictive side?

Hiko turned to look at the door as Saito knocked and opened it without bothering to wait for an answer. Hiko only raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I was wondering," said the wolf slowly with a smirk, "If perhaps you wanted to team up after the _events _of last night."

Hiko returned the smirk. He may not know what went on between his apprentice and this wolf, but they hated each other. And what better way was there to get back at the redhead by spilling some of his secrets to his worst enemy?

-----------------------------------------

Kenshin walked back into the Aoiya after his walk with Sano, still slightly embarrassed but not showing it. The poor man had no idea that this was the least of his worries.

------------------------------------------

"Oh rooster," called Megumi in a sing-song voice.

-------------------------------------------

"Misao, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Aoshi, ever stoically.

------------------------------------------

"Always seems to know everything?" Hiko snorted. "Let me tell you a few things…"

-------------------------------------------

A Vindictive Fox. A scheming housekeeper. A kid samurai. An energetic weasel. A reluctant commander. A tactless rooster. A lil raccoon. A supposedly emotionless ninja. A vengeful wolf. An annoyed dragon.

Poor Kenshin was in for one hell of a few days. No wonder he felt a deep sense of foreboding and a voice telling him to run!

The Aoiya was going to be absolute chaos for the next few days.

-------------**Author Notes-----------**

So what did you guys think::reviewers walk towards amber menacingly:: hehe… SORRY!! I know I promised Hiko/Kenshin interaction in this chapter. Next one I swear!!! PROMISE THIS TIME::reviewers back off, but don't get rid of their weapons:: hehe, gonna go write the next chapter…

In the meantime though, please review! Thanks to **akisu-san **(lol, fun to scheme, ne? Did you get my PM?) **keniichi (and Zoey!) **(hey lil alter ego, nice to meet you! Lol, don't worry, Hiko/Kenshin interaction next chapter I SWEAR!) **kokoronagomu **(hey, glad you like my story. More humour next chapter – at least I hope its humourous!) **TeZukAb0ch0u **(hehe, next chapter will be Hiko/Kenshin I swear! And yes, you should feel sorry for Kenni!) **Bree Mcgregor **(Hey, glad you like my story! Please, let me know what you think of this chap! Thanks for reviewing Aftermath as well!)

Not as many as usual, so please review, tell me what you think!


	11. Revenge

Disclaimer: not mine.

ARGH! Bad Amber! Bad Amber! So sorry for taking so long with this update!!! I've just been really busy and I've had writers block and everything… ARGH! I know, no excuse… just REALLY SORRY!!!

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

One of my lovely reviewers, skenshingumi, has mentioned that this story is becoming humourous. This was not my plan but since everyone wanted revenge and all I added it in. Now though, I have to ask; **should I change the genre f this story from General/Drama to Drama/Humour??? **Please tell me what you all think and tell me whether you think the story is going in the right way.

-------------------------------

_A Vindictive Fox. A scheming housekeeper. A kid samurai. An energetic weasel. A reluctant commander. A tactless rooster. A lil raccoon. A supposedly emotionless ninja. A vengeful wolf. An annoyed dragon._

_Poor Kenshin was in for one hell of a few days. No wonder he felt a deep sense of foreboding and a voice telling him to run!_

_The Aoiya was going to be absolute chaos for the next few days._

---------**The Kenshin and Kaoru Group-----------**

Katsura looked at Okami in surprise when Megumi mentioned a rooster. How would a rooster of all things be able to help them get together Kenshin and Kaoru. Although he had to admit he was a little surprised that Megumi had turned out to be such a schemer! She had always seemed to be quite professional but apparently the mask was only to hide her vindictive personality underneath.

"May I ask Megumi-san, how a rooster is supposed to help us?" asked Okami curiously. Apparently Katsura had not been the only one wondering.

"She means Sano," said Yahiko casually.

Okami looked bewildered. As did Katsura for that matter. "All right, why do you call Sano a rooster?"

"Well, you have to admit, that with his hair he does look like a rooster!" Megumi answered giggling.

Katsura only smiled while shaking his head. How times had changed that a woman could insult – or tease as the case may be – a man without having to fear retribution. Okami was thinking along the same lines.

Misao nodded vigorously and added, "Yeah, Himura and Sano have been best friends for ages, if anyone knows and can help us it'd be the rooster head."

"So then, we will ask Sanosuke-san for his help in this matter," said Okami, who had taken the role of leader in the Kenshin and Kaoru group.

Just then, before Okami could continue speaking, they all heard the unmistakable sound of a shoji door opening and closing and Kenshin's lilting rurouni tone and Sano's deep tenor filtered through to the room they were in.

However, before Megumi could call out, another voice called to them.

"_Misao, can I talk to you for a moment?" called Aoshi, ever stoically._

Misao raised an eyebrow in surprise but still bounded up energetically. "Call Sano and fill me in, all right?" she said, and then without waiting for an answer she bounded out to Aoshi's room in her typical energetic gait wondering what Aoshi wanted to tell her.

Megumi was also surprised, she had known Aoshi for many years and he was not really one for talking. As was proved by the time that he always spent meditating in the temple. She shook her head to clear it and then;

"_Oh Rooster, can you come here for a moment?" she called in a sing-song voice. _

Outside in the hall, Sano blinked in surprise and then shrugged at Kenshin who was looking amused as he continued to the kitchen to see if Omasu needed any help.

"Yeah, what did you want, fox?" he asked casually, though he then raised his eyebrow when he saw that she wasn't alone. What on earth did she want to talk to him about that could include the kid and the two time travelers?

---------**The Two Ninjas**-----------

Misao came into the room slightly slower than she usually would, trying to show at least a bit of respect to the man she had a deep crush on. "Did you want something from me, Aoshi-sama," she asked respectfully. Or, at least as respectful as the incredibly energetic and hyper Misao Makimachi could get!

"No, I only wished to tell you something," answered Aoshi, still not showing any emotion, although any normal person would have probably been laughing by now after what Kaoru had unintentionally said to him just a few short minutes ago.

Now Misao was curious, what could Aoshi want to tell her? She let her imagination get away with her for a moment as she imagined him proposing his undying love for her before snapping back to attention with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"What is it," she asked, hoping that he wouldn't notice her inattentiveness. Or at least that he wouldn't notice why she wasn't paying her attention.

Of course, Aoshi had noticed that Misao had zoned out for a moment but decided to ignore it for now. "I saw Kamiya-san just a few minutes ago," began Aoshi slowly, slightly unsure as to how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Misao quirked an eyebrow, now she was really confused. What on earth was going on in her former commanders head?

Aoshi noticed that she didn't know what he was getting at and decided to re-phrase it a little, "The two young children that came along with Himura's group were playing hide and seek and they barged into my room."

Here Aoshi paused, not knowing how to say the next part. Misao just looked at him slightly impatiently, still not seeing where this was going.

"Well, I had been changing my shirt at the time and Kamiya-san came into the room shortly after the girls and…" alright, the great Aoshi Shinomori, spy of Edo Castle couldn't say 'she practically caught me without a shirt." They didn't go through this kind of thing during martial arts training, after all what were his trainers supposed to do, throw it in between; _this is how you get away from an assassin that wishes to kill you _and _this is how you secretly obtain information without getting killed._

Misao, on the other hand was seeing red. Kaoru had seen Aoshi shirtless. _Why couldn't it have been me? _She found herself thinking desperately, feeling quite jealous of the girl at the moment. _Whoops, better pay attention, _she though when she realized that Aoshi had not finished speaking. _So much for confessing his undying love to me, _she sighed mentally.

"Anyway, then she mentioned that she wished that it had been Himura that she had walked in on," Aoshi continued, looking to see Misao's reaction to his statement.

Misao was dumbfounded for a moment thinking, _she's seriously that obsessed? _Then she realized that this would be very useful to their Kenshin and Kaoru group so she quickly said, "Thanks for the information Aoshi-sama, its very appreciated!" before quickly running out of the room and getting down to their 'scheming room'. She was in such a hurry that she had even forgotten to be jealous of Kaoru for seeing Aoshi without a shirt.

"Hey, guys you'll never guess what I found out," she said as she burst into the room, interrupting all current conversations.

All of the people in the previously dubbed 'scheming room' looked at her curiously.

----------**The Two Swordsman**-------------

"_Always seems to know everything?" Hiko snorted, "Let me tell you a few things…"_

Saito had to admit he was a bit intrigued. What did this Hiten Mitsurugi master know about the Battousai that could be so embarrassing. Saito had seen how they had acted around each other the previous day, Himura seemed almost reluctant to annoy his master to much, just what kind of dirt could he have?

Saito had to admit that he wanted to hear what the Hiten master had to say. This way he would be able to get back at the Battousai for the previous day without having to succumb himself to actually _matchmaking _for his worst enemy. He almost shuddered at the thought.

So Saito swallowed his pride and did the unthinkable. He actually asked Hiko politely, to tell him about Kenshin's childhood.

Hiko smirked, he was going to have a lot of fun with this. It would teach his baka deshi to not bother mentioning when he was visiting Kyoto, especially when it was only the second time in over ten years.

----------**Back to the Scheming Room**---------

Every single person in the room was currently having a good laugh at Kaoru's predicament. Even Katsura had let go of his professional demeanor for long enough to have a good laugh.

"You know, this has given me an idea," said Okami thoughtfully.

"Me too," said Megumi with an evil smirk. They looked at each other and somehow knew that they had both had the same idea.

Glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, Megumi gestured with a pale hand to get them to all come in closer.

Katsura shook his head resignedly as he to leaned in, listening to Okami's hushed voice along with some interjections from Megumi.

In ten minutes, all six of the people in the room had an evil smirk on their faces as they planned out how to make this idea of their possible.

--------**The Cursed Redhead--------**

Kenshin just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. He just kept on sensing a feeling of deep foreboding, and it definitely didn't help that he could sense the ki of his master and Saito. In the same room. Talking. No, that definitely did not bode well.

This theory of his was proved when both swordsmen left the room. Saito went outside into the garden while Hiko made his way over to the kitchen, where he must have sensed Kenshin to be.

Kenshin just groaned. He knew his master was going to tease him about something or other for revenge for the previous night. What about, he had no idea yet, but knowing Hiko, it was bound to be humiliating.

The only good thing he could come up with was that at least he wasn't an apprentice anymore, so his 'punishments' wouldn't include pain.

Kenshin shuddered at the though of his 'punishments' back when he had still been a student of the prestigious Mitsurugi Style, just as his master walked through the door with his cape billowing behind him dramatically.

Kenshin rolled his eyes mentally at his masters arrogance but outwardly only a quick glance and a small rurouni smile indicated that he had seem Hiko enter the room at all.

"You're cooking?" asked his master loudly. "Why on earth do you cook? But then again I suppose with the way that woman of yours ruins every food she touches, you have to cook."

"Kaoru-dono's cooking tastes fine," said Kenshin with a voice that betrayed just how many times he had said that particular sentence. "Wait… WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WOMAN????!!!!"

Hiko smirked, sometimes Kenshin made it just too easy to get a rise from. Personally, he had no idea why that Saito character thought it so difficult to get a rise from the young swordsman, it really was too easy!

Before Kenshin could even think about saying anything else, Hiko turned around and then just casually threw over his shoulder, "I told the other swordsman, that Saito, to stay for lunch. I was even kind enough to entertain him with a few stories from your childhood."

And then he walked out, smirking to himself as he left a pale and horrified red-haired former manslayer in his wake.

--------**The Scheming Group (again)**--------

"Is that clear everyone," asked Okami in a commanding voice. It was times like these that you could tell that she ran an inn full of hunted soldiers.

"Yes!" everyone else said immediately.

"Good," said Megumi, "We put this plan in motion during, and after lunch, is that understood?"

They all nodded and then rose again to go to the dining room to eat and hopefully implement the first steps of their plan.

-------**The Pleased Wolf**--------

Saito smirked to himself as he flicked a cigarette butt to the ground and casually walked to the doorway for lunch. He had the perfect way to humiliate the Battousai, and he didn't even have to lower himself to romance.

But really, who knew that the most feared assassin in all of Japan, was caught without a hakama on at the age of thirteen? Or that at the age of eleven he wet the bed.

_Well, _Saito said to himself smirking, _if I have it my way, everyone at that table will know._

_Lunch was going to be very interesting today._

------------------------------

Yes, I know its short. Yes, I know its very late. Yes, I know it doesn't have a lot of Hiko/Kenshin interaction. Yes I know it doesn't have a lot of revenge. All I have to say is: SORRY!

I have had a massive bout of writers block and I'm starting school this week (which I am well enough to attend unfortunately) so my mind has been set on that. I swear I will try to get the next update out faster, but with how hectic the first week of school can be…

So onto the reviewers:

**Akisu-san **(glad you liked the tags, I threw in a few more, they're actually a great way to get rid of writers block! Well, some of it anyway! Btw, I sent you an email, did you get it?) **Skenshingumi **(Thanks for bringing the genre thing to my attention, check my A/N at the top! And do tell what you think, I love to know what I can improve on! As for the OOCness, I know it was a little far-fetched, I hope this chapter helped that out a bit, but if not, I'm sorry but I kinda needed it like that to make the story flow more. **Keniichi **(hope your feeling better! And I used two of your suggestions in this chap!)** peppymint **(I agree with you, Kenshin is doomed. Especially with next chapter… whoops gave away a bit there!) **Evee-san **(Hey, glad to hear your enjoying my fic, I hope you continue to read and enjoy it! (and review!) lol) **inuwolf04 **(Yes, Kenshin is in trouble) **Bree Mcgregor **(I love rollercoasters too… and this ones about to take a sharp turn! **Shadowdreamer Lady Fate **(glad you like my fic! Yes, it really is to bad Kenshin is ignoring his instincts. But all the more interesting for us! Don't worry life will be very interesting!) **CrystalMind **(Don't worry, it's gonna be good!) **gabyhyatt **(glad you like my fic, hope you continue to read & enjoy it!)

Thanks for the reviews guys I read and cherished every one of them! Please review and tell me what you thought (especially about the genre!!!) and once again my apologies for being late!

Now I really have to go as it is now midnight…


	12. Lunch & Humiliation

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be.

A/N: Hey guys, my life has been really hectic later. I have a business studies test on Monday, a Math test on Wednesday my birthdays next month along with my brothers and my sisters birthday and, worst of all, my best friends mum just died. She had a brain tumor so I've been spending a lot of time with him. So, I apologize for this late update and the next chapter may be slightly late as well.

This chapter is dedicated to Kate, may you rest in peace.

------------------------------

_But really, who knew that the most feared assassin in all of Japan, was caught without a hakama on at the age of thirteen? Or that at the age of eleven he wet the bed._

_Well, Saito said to himself smirking, if I have it my way, everyone at that table will know._

_Lunch was going to be very interesting today._

--------**The Make Kenshin's Life Hell Group**-------

The entire room was currently stiflingly silent. Kenshin was starting to feel claustrophobic, especially with the way Saito and Hiko kept on smirking at him. And for some reason Aoshi kept on looking at him and Kaoru oddly.

For the first time since his training with Hiko, Kenshin tried to eat quickly so that he could get away from the room. The odd thing was, Hiko and Saito weren't the only ones that were acting oddly. He could sense mischief emanating from the ki of Megumi, Yahiko, Misao, Sano, Okami and even Katsura. And anything that could make _all _of them feel mischievous was definitely not good.

Feeling a spike of humour go through his master ki, Kenshin sent a glare over, just knowing that there was no way that Hiko would let him sneak off without enduring some form of humiliation after the events of last night. Neither, for that matter, would Saito. The only difference between them was that Hiko knew him far better than Saito ever would.

Hiko knew which buttons to push, and when Kenshin would react out of his frustration. Hiko also knew that Kenshin had virtually no chance of beating him, not with Kenshin's no-kill vow, and with that Kenshin would barely even be able to wound him.

Saito, on the other hand wasn't so confident. He knew that Kenshin wouldn't kill him, but despite popular belief Kenshin wasn't all that much of a pacifist. It was true that he didn't enjoy to fight, but when he did fight, he only held back enough not to kill. Broken bones, ligaments or deep wounds he could and would do. And, as had been proved in the fight up on top of Mt Hiei, Kenshin's skills had not declined enough for him not to be able to wound him badly. Saito did not want to think about what could happen should Kenshin ever hit him with the _Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. _

Hiko seemed to sense these thoughts and thought that it was time this was sped up a little bit before Kenshin managed to escape. Although from the looks of things, his idiot apprentice's friends seemed to have something of their own up their sleeves. And from what he knew about the 'Kenshin-gumi' as they called themselves, it was bound to be humiliating.

"So, what did you all do today," said Misao cheerfully, beating Hiko to the punch of breaking the ice. It was actually quite surprising that Misao had managed to stay quiet for so long, she was normally hyper and talkative, was she perhaps thinking about the humiliation, whoops, I mean matchmaking, of her friends?

"Ah, you know, Kenshin and I went for a walk," said Sano casually. "Talked a bit, you know."

"What did you talk about?" asked Kaoru, trying desperately to keep the conversation going. Even though she couldn't sense ki, she to was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

Sano was practically bursting from trying to suppress his laughter from the look on Kenshins face. "Oh you know, this and that," he answered, with barely suppressed mirth in his voice. Hearing this, Kenshin intensified the glare he was pinning Sano with. He was only a step away from being Battousai, with his violet eyes flecked with bits of amber.

Hiko was wondering what on earth they had talked about. From what he had seen so far, not one of his baka deshi's friends had managed to infuriate him anywhere _close _to amber eyes. But, he set that thought aside for another time. He could always humiliate or blackmail his apprentice into telling but for now, Saito looked like he was about to speak.

Kenshin had apparently noticed the same thing, for he had stopped staring at Sano and his eyes were instead roving around the room, looking for possible exits.

"Well, I had quite a… informative morning," Saito began, smirking. Kenshin turned his glare over to Saito and, on occasion, flicking his eyes over to Hiko. Sano would never let him live any of these stories down, now would Saito. Or Misao, for that matter.

Everyone just stared at him in shock. Saito very rarely spoke on the rare occasion that he saw the entire Kenshin-gumi, only to offer degrading comment here and there. From Okami and Katsura's point of view, he only spoke about battles and swords and such.

Just by seeing the look on Kenshins face and the smirk both Hiko and Saito were wearing, Katsura could tell that this was bound to be both interesting, humiliating and utterly hilarious.

"Do tell," said Hiko, his smirk widening at the mess that was currently his students ki. Kenshin was apparently comfortable enough to have forgotten to mask his ki, and Hiko could sense a lot of terror emanating from it along with embarrassment and annoyance.

The fact that Hiko had lowered himself down enough to – well almost – ask a question cemented the belief in everyone's head that this was bound to be interesting.

"Yes, I was talking to Hiko-san, and he was telling me about a few troubles he had had with his apprentice years ago. Although, I don't quite recall what it was…? Something about bed wetting? Or perhaps it was accidentally throwing a stone at a beehive? And there was something about being chased by rabbits?"

By now everyone at the table was roaring with laughter while Kenshin was just staring stonily at nothing in particular. Kenshin kept his composure through sheer will power and only a slight hint of red appeared on his cheeks. This made Hiko stopped laughing and he looked at Kenshin thoughtfully with something akin to pride in his eyes.

Katsura had never in his wildest dreams thought anything like this would have _ever _happened to Battousai. He was wondering how on earth he was going to look at the Battousai in his own time the same ever again. Okami was going along the same thoughts. _No wonder Kenshin always refused to talk about his childhood_, she thought with pure mirth.

Yahiko, on the other hand, was laughing from both relief and mirth. If somebody else had discovered something like this about their idol and role-model then it would probably make them fall off that persons pedestal. But finding this out about Kenshin just made Yahiko admire Kenshin more. The fact that Kenshin had once been young, impressionable and a bit of an idiot yet still managed to become the strongest swordsman in Japan meant that Yahiko still had a chance. And it also showed Kenshins strength of will; that he didn't give up no matter what life (or Hiko) had thrown his way.

While everyone was still laughing a few moments later, Megumi took the opportunity to throw a wink at Okami, who in turn nudged Katsura who gave a slight nod towards Misao. She immediately stopped laughing, though her lips refused to stop twitching, as she picked up her still full cup of tea and pretended to drink from it.

Hiko, who had noticed the entire display, sat back to enjoy the show, as did Aoshi who had also seen them.

While the group was still laughing, Okami leant over to Kaoru and asked in a low voice, "Oh, Kaoru-chan, I believe I accidentally left something in the living room, but I'm afraid I don't really know the way, would you mind showing me?"

Kaoru looked surprised but answered with a smile, "Of course. Would you like me to show you know?"

Okami was smiling inwardly but outwardly she only said calmly, "That would be nice, thank you very much Kaoru-chan." With that Okami quietly stood up and followed Kaoru out of the room. Kenshin did notice, but was too preoccupied with his current humiliation to think on it. If he had he may have spared himself some more humiliation.

When everyone had stopped laughing Misao stood up and announced to the room, "Well, I'm gonna go help Omasu clean up." She stood up with her own full cup and casually picked up Yahiko's and Katsura's cup, looking like all she was doing was picking up dirty dishes. While Misao was talking, Megumi slipped out unnoticed. Well, unnoticed by everyone except Hiko who was still watching everything with a keen eye.

"Would you like to some help Misao-dono?" asked Kenshin, in a slightly higher voice than normal, his cheeks still tainted with a little red.

Misao inwardly cheered, this was exactly what she wanted to happen. "Thanks Himura, can you please take these into the kitchen?" she asked politely.

Kenshin only nodded and stood, not looking anyone in the eye. Misao waked over but then Yahiko 'accidentally' flung out his arm just as Misao was walking past, causing her to trip and for three cups of tea to fall on Kenshin, completely soaking the redhead.

"Oh no! Himura, I'm so sorry!" said Misao, with her hand over her mouth. Next to her, Yahiko and Sano were desperately trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Misao-dono," said Kenshin in a slightly strained voice. The days events were really starting to take their toll on the poor man. "I am going to go change," he announced to the room at large," and then left, still without looking anyone in the eyes.

Hiko had to admit he was slightly puzzled, what was the point in that? There had to be more to the plan than this, but what?

His musings were cut short when Okami and Kaoru walked in, Okami not having been able to find the 'object' she had lost the previous night. They were quickly followed by Megumi, who was holding Kenshin's sword.

"Is Ken-san here," she asked, looking around the room. She did, of course, know that Kenshin was not, in fact, there, but she did have to keep up appearances or Kaoru would get suspicious and the whole plan would fall apart.

"No he went up to his room," said Katsura casually, inwardly shaking his head over the fact that he had been pulled into this scheme.

"Oh," Megumi said, "Well then Kaoru, can you please give Ken-san his sword? He left it in the other room." This was, of course, completely untrue. Kenshin would have never left his sword anywhere, especially in Kyoto.

Sano had managed to sneak it out from Kenshin's side, thankfully he had been far too preoccupied with Saito's 'revenge' to notice that his sword had just been taken. It really had been a stroke of luck, because they were all worrying about how on earth they were going to mange to separate the former manslayer from his sword. But Sano had, by some miracle, managed, and then he passed it on to Yahiko, who passed it to Megumi and she took it with her when she slipped out when everyone had been watching Misao.

But if Kaoru was suspicious, she didn't show it as she took the sword with a cheerful "Sure!"

She walked out the door, completely unaware that everyone's eyes were following her. Yes, everyone's eyes. Saito and Aoshi had both realized by now that something was going on and had joined Hiko in watching the events unfold.

When Kaoru was heard walking up the stairs, the Kenshin and Kaoru group looked at each other and, by an unspoken agreement, all rushed out to see the results of their scheme.

Hiko also stood up, feeling like he would really want to see this. He had an idea of what they had wanted to do. He walked out without a glance or a word towards Saito and Aoshi, both of whom were still in the room. He then jumped up to Kenshins balcony, completely masking his ki so that Kenshin wouldn't get suspicious. Then he stayed there, silent, watching and waiting.

---------------------

Saito and Aoshi had both decided to stay in the room, as neither had any clue about what was about to transpire. Well, Aoshi thought he had a vague idea after what he had told Misao.

So both men were tracking everybody by their ki. Kaoru was walking down the hallway to Kenshins room, which was where Kenshin was. They had lost Hiko on the redheads balcony, so they assumed he was still there with his ki masked. Everybody else was crowded on the stairs, most likely watching their every move.

------------------------

Kaoru had a strange feeling that she was being followed. Unknown to her, she was. She stopped outside Kenshins room, and, transferring the sword from her right hand to her left, reached out her right hand towards the door.

But then, she hesitated with her hand on top of the door knob. She had a deep feeling of foreboding, and she didn't know why. She stayed there for several long, agonizing moments.

Behind her on the stairs, they were all panicking. If Kaoru didn't open the door, Kenshin will have had enough time to get dressed. Megumi was murmuring in a slightly panicked voice, "Come on, tanuki-chan, you know you want to open the door. Just open the door."

As if Kaoru had heard Megumi, she shook herself and then firmly grasped the handle to the shoji. She threw it open and then walked in saying, "Kenshin I brought you your -" However she cut herself off when she saw what she had walked into.

Kenshin was standing in the middle of his room, with a gi in his hands, but not actually wearing one. The two of them just stared at each other in horrified silence, both blushing, neither of them making a single move, Kenshin with his eyes fixed upon her face, and Kaoru with her eyes roving around Kenshins muscular chest.

---------**Authors Notes------------**

Yeah, I know its short, but like I said, I haven't been in a writing mood lately. At the moment, my best friend is my top priority. Thanks very much to all my reviewers! And guys, please do review, I could seriously use some cheering up.

For now, my reviewers: **TeZukAb0ch0u **(hehe, well you got the lunch. Not very fast I'll admit, but read my AN above for why. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out sooner.) **Keniichi **(hmm, I dunno if I'll bring in someone else. Maybe. A good friend of mine is home schooled as well, she likes it and she still stays in contact with her friends. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!) **Evee-san **(I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, hope this chapter didn't disappoint!) **kokoronagomu **(Well, I think that this might count as Kaoru torture. As for Hiko and Saito… well I haven't really thought about it. I suppose they might… we'll see ne? Thanks for the review!) **inuwolf04 **(Yep, Kenshin's screwed alright. And theres still more to come…) **skenshingumi **(I decided to change it to Drama/Humour, thank you very much for the advice. Glad you liked the last chapter, yeah, I'll admit I enjoyed writing that Hiko/Kenshin scene. Hope you liked this one!)

Thanks to all of you guys! Please review!


	13. Trick Date

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just like to torture Kenshin ;-)

I have no excuse. On the bright side, it's a longer chapter than normal.

_Kenshin was standing in the middle of his room, with a gi in his hands, but not actually wearing one. The two of them just stared at each other in horrified silence, both blushing, neither of them making a single move, Kenshin with his eyes fixed upon her face, and Kaoru with her eyes roving around Kenshins muscular chest._

--------**The Tortured, Cursed Redhead------------**

It had started off as a normal day, thought Kenshin ruefully. They had departed Tokyo by train and had gotten here to Kyoto with hardly any dramas. Sano hadn't even complained all that much about having to get on a giant tea kettle.

When they had gotten to Kyoto things were still relatively normal. He was even in Kyoto with no insane mass murderer after him and he wasn't even getting the urge to kill anyone himself. Life was good.

But they had gotten to the Aoiya and everything had gone downhill. First, he had sensed Saito's ki somewhere upstairs and then Aoshi had come up to him and asked for a word with him. At first, he had thought that it wasn't really anything important that he had, unfortunately, been proved wrong.

First, he had been forced to reveal the circumstances of Tomoe's death and then he had discovered that somehow discovered that his old commander had somehow managed to time travel twelve years into the future.

After he had met them he had hoped that is the surprises would be over but unfortunately he could not get off that easily.

So now, he was standing stock still in the middle of his room, frozen after Kaoru had fled. After she had seen him without his shirt on. Not even his world-famous willpower was able to stop him blushing at the thought. And the way she had looked at him!

Kenshin slowly and carefully put on his ki, keeping a paranoid eye on his door and keeping his ki senses to their highest, making sure no one came within one hundred metres of the door. Getting caught while getting dressed was one thing he did not want to repeat.

Sighing inwardly, he picked up his sword tentatively, as though it held some trick behind it. At this rate, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if it did. He took several calm, deep breaths to try and get rid of the blush he knew was staining his cheeks.

_First Saito and now this, _the poor red-haired former manslayer thought to himself.

This was just not his day.

----------**The Embarrassed Yet Pleased Tanuki------------**

Kaoru was practically hyperventilating when she got down to the kitchen. When Megumi had asked her to take Kenshin's sword up then she had no clue that Kenshin was getting changed! Wait a moment, Megumi? She couldn't have…

_No, _thought Kaoru semi-confidently. Not even Megumi would do something like that. _Right? _She thought to herself unsurely.

_Just in case, it would probably be safer to be wary of Megumi, _thought Kaoru, looking around the room as though red-haired swordsmen walked around half-naked all the time.

"Though I have to admit, he looked wonderful. And here I thought he was always scrawny," she said to herself out loud, after she had made sure that she was alone. She then walked to the sink, hoping to get her mind off the muscular redhead she had left behind after bolting.

"Honestly Kaoru! Focus!" Kaoru said to herself sternly under her breath. "Forget about the fact that Kenshin has completely huge muscles that must be heaven to rub your hands along… No! Stop! The dishes! Yes, focus on the dishes. Only the dishes, not the Kenshin… muscles… dishes!" Kaoru trailed off, her mind struggling to get rid of the image of Kenshin's perfect body and back onto the chore.

Therefore, she didn't notice someone trying – and failing – to stifle their laughter just outside the door.

The Tanuki had forgotten to check for anybody on the other side of the door.

---------**The Successful Group of Matchmakers-------------**

Misao couldn't stop giggling as she slipped back into the room where the Kenshin and Kaoru Group had congregated. She sat down, but couldn't stop laughing enough to tell the group what she had witnessed even though she was getting quite a lot of impatient stares.

Finally, Megumi snapped, "Alright Misao, what happened, did you hear anything?"

"Yeah Weasel, hurry up and spill," Sano added through the fishbone he was chewing.

"You, get rid of the bone," said Okami, pointing to Sano, "And you, what did you see or overhear?" she added, now pointing to Misao, speaking in the no-nonsense tone she always used if the soldiers were getting rowdy.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Misao, saluting Okami bemusedly, though the effect was quite ruined by the fact that she was still giggling.

"All right, so after Kaoru ran off, we were lucky she used different stairs to us by the way," she added with an afterthought.

"Yeah, we know that, now get on with it!" said Yahiko, waving a hand in his impatience.

"Anyway, so I followed her down to the kitchen but at first I thought I wasn't going to hear anything because she was being silent. But then she started talking to herself," Misao paused for a moment to build up climax.

Katsura nearly rolled his eyes, not into this as much as the others, for as much as he wanted Kenshin to be happy and for him to get together with Kaoru, he was not the matchmaking type. For goodness sake, the last woman he paired up with Kenshin was trying to kill him!

Sano, on the other hand, thought that this was going to be very interesting to hear… He was not disappointed.

"So, she started talking to herself about how Himura isn't actually all that scrawny but… actually had… muscles," by now, Misao was practically hiccupping with mirth. "Then she started to wash the dishes but couldn't concentrate on anything else except for Himura!"

By now, everyone was laughing. Even Katsura started laughing, even though he was feeling slightly disturbed. After all, the last thing you really expect to hear about the most famous killer in Japanese history was 'the totally hot muscles.'

Okami, unlike Katsura, had no such whims for she had seen Kenshin without a shirt a few times when he had gotten wounded and she had treated him. Of course, this was when he was a teenager so it might be different. But that was beside the point.

"You know, Himura never really struck me as the muscly type," Misao mentioned out of the blue, as few minutes later after they had all finished expressing their… delight in their success.

"Oh please," Megumi scoffed. "The man's a swordsmanship master and has managed to remain undefeated for the last fifteen years. Of course he's got a perfect build."

"And just how do you know that Megumi-san?" asked Okami, sounding surprised.

Megumi laughed and answered, "I'm his doctor of course! I see him in shirtless quite a lot. One of the perks of my job!" Sano could swear that there were fox ears poking out of her head.

"Ok, can we quite discussing how big Kenshin's muscles are?" asked Yahiko, shuddering at the conversation.

"I quite agree," said Katsura quickly, wanting to skip past the 'girl talk'. _Megumi is definitely a lot different than what my first impression of her was, _he thought to himself wryly.

"All right, Stage One has passed," Okami started, becoming serious. "But that's not going to get them together. We need something that will help them realize that they are meant to be together and that the attraction isn't one-sided."

"That's a big ask," Misao admitted, showing a seriousness that had only been seen when she had become the leader of the Oniwaban Group. This just proved the love she had for her friends and her great eagerness to see them together.

"We have to get them to spend some time alone," Katsura spoke up. It was the same technique Ikumatsu had recommended for Kenshin and Tomoe. And though that relationship had a disastrous end, the actual relationship was successful and beautiful.

The only problem was that this was twelve years later and Kenshin had not been one of his men for quite a while which meant that this time he couldn't exactly make him share a room with Kaoru as he had before. Which only left one option…

"We have to trick them," Megumi announced.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Yahiko. "They know the Aoiya inside out and they're gonna be suspicious after today."

"Is there anyone else we can ask?" Katsura asked.

"Well, Saito may enjoy this but there's no way he'd ever do it himself. Hiko-san, we may be able to convince. As much as he tries to hide, he cares a lot about Ken-san and wants him to be happy. Aoshi… I'm not really sure," Megumi reeled off, looking at Misao as she finished.

"I think if we ask, Aoshi-sama would probably help us," Misao said slowly. "But, we need someone with expertise in a matter like this. Aoshi-sama and Hiko-san are good if we give them concrete orders, but I don't think they'll do it all themselves."

Surprisingly, it was Yahiko who thought of the answer. "Tae and Sae," he said to the room at large.

They were all silent for a moment and then Sano said, "Damn, I should have thought of that. We all know Tae loves matchmaking, and she's tried to do Kenshin and Kaoru before. Her sister would probably be exactly the same."

"Wait a moment, who are Tae and Sae?" asked Katsura, crinkling his eyebrows.

"Sae's the lady that runs the Shirobeko and I think I heard Sanosuke call her Tae on more than one occasion when we were staying there," Misao answered, looking around the room for further information.

"Tae is Sae's twin sister," Yahiko explained. "She runs the Akabeko back in Tokyo where I work sometimes. She's a real romantic, always trying to get me and Tsubame together." He flushed, seeming to think he'd said to much.

"That's perfect," Okami proclaimed, trying to get the attention off Yahiko without embarrassing him too much. "Not only will we get another member of our little group but we'll also have someplace to set up this date."

"So, somehow we have to trick Kenshin and Kaoru into the same room at the same time and keep them in there for a few hours," Katsura noted dryly. "Well, isn't this going to be easy."

---------**The Master Dragon------------**

Hiko walked through the Aoiya, the trademark smirk on his face not betraying the thoughtfulness within. The best thing about being a Hiten Master was that he didn't have to pay attention to his surrounding while walking because his body was trained to automatically detect and avoid them.

The cause of his thoughtfulness was the same that it had been for the last twenty years. His red-haired apprentice.

Kenshin was strong, that even he had to admit. The Hiten Mitsurugi could only be learned by someone willing to put the effort in. It took training, stamina and most important of all, willpower.

But even Hiko had to admit (not out loud, of course) that his apprentices willpower far surpassed that of what he'd seen in his life. He knew about Tomoe. The fact that he had survived through that showed incredible willpower alone (a testament to his teaching skills, no doubt) but it was the other day that he'd noticed just how much control Kenshin had over himself.

Blushing was a natural thing when someone is embarrassed. Some people blush more than others, but everyone does at one time or another. It's a natural bodily reaction. The fact that Kenshin had managed to stop himself from blushing when he was that embarrassed was downright impressive.

Hiko knew Kenshin had been embarrassed. It had infused every fibre of his ki, but he had kept himself from showing it. Hiko had known Kenshin for twenty years now; he was the father Kenshin had never had, even if they were both to stubborn to admit it. He knew Kenshin inside out and he knew that he blushed like there was no tomorrow.

In later years, he became less embarrassed and so blushed less but when he did, he turned full on red, as was customary for most redheads.

Hiko had to admit it. He was impressed. He may never admit out loud within hearing range of any human being ever, but he was impressed and downright proud of the way his apprentice had managed to gain control over things thought to be impossible.

---------**Later that Day**---------------

--------**Plan Two, Stage One----------**

Kenshin had spent the entire day trying to avoid everyone, Kaoru most of all. He was spending most of his time with Ayame and Suzume just so he wouldn't run into anyone that was sure to mention what Saito had said during lunch.

He was sure most of all that Sano would never let him live it down as he was always looking for material to tease Kenshin with. That was why it was such a surprise when Sano strolled in and claimed that he was bored and then asked Kenshin to go for some sake together.

And he didn't mention a word about wetting the bed (Kenshin nearly blushed just thinking about that), bees or rabbits. Either Sano was being sensitive or he was up to something.

Considering that this was Sano, who wouldn't know the word sensitive if it danced in front of him with his 'aku' shirt and red band, Kenshin automatically went to Option Number Two.

Sano saw his friends violet eyes cloud a little bit with suspicion so he ad-libbed. "Um, Katsura and that Okami lady want us to show them what Kyoto is like nowadays and you know, the best time to learn is while you're drinking sake," he said, hoping he would be able to tip the two time-travelers off so they wouldn't give the game away.

"Alright," Kenshin conceded, still a little suspicious but getting up and following Sano to the door.

But Sanosuke couldn't resist temptation for that long and so he called out while they were walking to the verandah, "Oh, Kenshin, watch out for that beehive."

Kenshin threw a glare at Sano but didn't respond. He got the feeling that that wouldn't be the first time he'd be hearing those kinds of comments.

---------**Plan Two, Stage Two---------**

"Oi, Kaoru!" Yahiko called as he walked down the corridor alongside Misao.

"Yes," Kaoru said, coming out of the kitchen and trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, not realizing that Yahiko and Misao knew exactly what had happened between them.

"Sae-san saw Omasu the other day and when she heard you were in town, insisted you come over," said Misao, with her customary cheerfulness. This was only partly true, Megumi had gone to Sae and told her about their plan and she had insisted that it happen at the Shirobeko. The two women were currently setting up the place.

"Well…" Kaoru hesitated but wasn't given the chance to answer. Misao just grabbed her hand and pulled her along, chattering aimlessly while Yahiko followed along with a smirk.

---------**Plan Two, Stage Three------------**

"So, what do you think of the Kyoto of this time?" Sano asked the two time-travelers, genuinely curious.

"It's very… different," said Katsura, remembering the differences that he and Okami had noticed when they had first arrived here. It seemed so long ago now.

"Well, Kyoto changed a lot after the end of the Revolution," Kenshin said, making sure not to mention just when that was. He didn't think it was a good idea if they knew that bit of information.

"Hey, Kenshin, it's the Shirobeko," Sano exclaimed happily as they passed the store. "Why don't we go in and say hi to Sae?" he suggested, doing his best not to betray anything that might tip Kenshin off to their true intentions.

"Oh, who is Sae-san?" asked Okami politely.

"She runs this restaurant, practically the same as the one her sister runs back in Tokyo," Sano explained. "She let us stay there for awhile, right Kenshin?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered. "I suppose we should go in and say hello."

"Brilliant idea," said Katsura brightly. A little to brightly, thought Kenshin with suspicion as he followed them in.

---------------------------------

"Honestly, do we have to go this quickly?" asked Kaoru.

"Erm, running with a kimono is good exercise," said Misao quickly, cringing at how unbelievable that sounded. The truth was, she was afraid that Kenshin and the others would show up before them.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows but before she could say anything Yahiko cut in saying, "It doesn't matter, we're there now."

--------------------------------

"Kenshin-san, Sanosuke-san!" Sae greeted them warmly, a little louder than normal so as to alert Megumi that they were there. "I have to go and finish something quickly, but go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. There's a free room at the back, you can go ahead and grab it before somebody else does."

"Kenshin, do you mind grabbing the room so I can show these guys the Western things we use nowadays?" Sanosuke asked perfect innocently, without showing that there was a hidden motive.

"Sure," said Kenshin slowly, walking towards the back room with a heavy feeling of foreboding.

-----------------------------

"Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, Yahiko!" Sae greeted them warmly. "Kaoru-chan, why don't you grab that free room at the back while I get Yahiko and Misao-chan to help me bring some dishes."

"Oh no, really Sae-san, I'll help you as well," Kaoru insisted.

Yahiko and Misao exchanged a quick panicked look. "Um, Kaoru," Misao started hesitantly, making things up as she went along. "It would probably be easier for us to do it since we're not wearing kimono's and you said they were a little restricting."

"Yes, and we need someone to grab that room before someone else does," Sae added quickly. After all, Kaoru didn't need to know it was already reserved.

-----------------------------------

"Oro?" said Kenshin as he walked through the door. There was a single table there and it was laid out elegantly with a dinner for two.

He was just about to leave and ask Sae if he had gotten the wrong room when a voice behind him asked, "Kenshin?"

------------------------------------

Kaoru walked through the door thinking that something was wrong. This whole day just seemed to be going downhill. First walking in on Aoshi, then on Kenshin and now she just knew something was up.

She walked through the door and noticed with surprise that Kenshin was there. "Kenshin?" she called out without thinking. When she stopped she realized that the last time she had seen him he had been half-naked! She started to blush as he turned around.

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked curiously. "What are you doing –" But the rest of his sentence was cut off by the door slamming shut and the sound of the lock turning.

They looked at each other and both realized what had happened at the exact same time.

"You idiots! Let us out!" they yelled simultaneously, Kenshin's mood bad enough that he uncharacteristically lost some of his temper.

"Nope, you have to have a nice, _romantic _dinner," said Megumi cheerfully before the sound of her footsteps walked away.

Kenshin and Kaoru just stared at each other.

------------------------------------

**A/N **Did Kaoru seem OOC in this chapter?

On another note, someone tried to guess my age the other day but got it completely wrong. So, I'm curious and I'm going to set up a little **competition**.

Whoever guesses my age correctly gets to ask any question about this fic they like and I'll answer them. Or they get to request a short story provided it has no slash. Sorry **akisu-san **but you don't get to play because you already know my age.

But thanks to those that reviewed last chapter: **akisu-san **(yep, Kenshins not having the best luck lately. Hope you like this chapter) **Keniichi **(Late update, but still an update right?) **skenshingumi **(Yep, Katsura and Okami are gonna look at Battousai very different when they get back.) **Alexandria Jaganshi **(I was wondering where you'd disappeared off to! Hope you like this update) **Evee-san **(It's late, but its an update. Hope you liked it!) **peppymint **(Yep, Kenshins day is not the best) **TeZukAb0ch0u **(ok, hectic-ness is over for now. Now its just a whole lot of birthdays. Lol, hoped you liked this update.) **littleredcoat **(Glad you like my story! If you want to know what I have planned, check out my challenge above! Hope you liked this chapter!). Thanks all, love you guys!

Anyway, so tell me what you thought, take a guess at my age and I'll see you soon – hopefully quicker than this!


	14. Interlude

I know this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters BUT

I have been sick and I have been completely flat out busy getting ready for my birthday but I still found time to update both of my stories. ::glaring:: better appreciate it! (even if the chapter is short)

"_You idiots! Let us out!" they yelled simultaneously, Kenshin's mood bad enough that he uncharacteristically lost some of his temper._

"_Nope, you have to have a nice, romantic dinner," said Megumi cheerfully before the sound of her footsteps walked away._

_Kenshin and Kaoru just stared at each other_

_-----------------------_

_I thought redheads were supposed to blush more,_ thought Kaoru, completely mortified.

So far they had only eaten in silence broken by the occasional stab of conversation. _I can't believe they would do something like that, _Kaoru thought as she stabbed her rice rather viciously.

"So… um, how are you enjoying a proper visit to Kyoto so far?" asked Kenshin, making a brave stab to break the silence.

Kaoru was more than willing to answer, hoping that just maybe this wouldn't turn into a certified disaster.

"Katsura-san, Okami-san, may I speak to you for a moment," Aoshi said to the two time travelers who had just returned from the Shirobeko. Yahiko had thought that it would be safer if they weren't near when Kenshin and Kaoru were let out.

"Hm? Oh, of course Shinomori-san," said Okami, slightly distracted.

They followed Aoshi to a slightly western style office with a desk and an armchair that was obviously not from Japan. Misao apparently quite liked the Western fashions and had bought quite a few things to 're-decorate' the Oniwaban Group Headquarters.

"I asked a few people to investigate what on earth could have brought you here," said Aoshi, obviously seeing their slightly bewildered looks as to why they were there.

At his words, both of the time travelers seemed to snap to attention.

"Obviously, an event like this is positively unheard of," said Aoshi.

"I would say that that's quite an understatement," said Katsura, snorting softly.

"Yes," said Aoshi, not showing his amusement on his face. "But the only way that we've found that it might be possible is with this," Aoshi said as he picked up a small picture of a very old sword that, even in the picture, seemed mysterious.

"Do you recognize it?" Aoshi asked, hoping they did because it was the only possible way that something so, well, impossible could occur.

"Yes," said Okami. "It was just the night before we ended up here actually," she said, looking at Katsura for confirmation."

"Yes," said Katsura slowly, "One of the raids that night brought back that sword. I remember it gave off a strange ki."

"And it had some sort of inscription on it," Okami added, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember.

"It was something like… _Tempus Vahere?" _said Katsura, struggling to recall the exact words.

"_Tempus Vehere," _Aoshi said softly, his theory now cemented. "It's Latin for time travel," he elaborated.

"So wait a moment," said Okami incredulously. "You're saying that the _sword _pulled us through time?"

"That's ridiculous," Katsura interjected.

"Just plain time-traveling is rather ridiculous," Aoshi pointed out, making Okami and Katsura nod, conceding to his point – albeit grudgingly.

"So how could a sword, of all things, bring us to the future?" asked Katsura, still sounding slightly disbelieving.

"The sword is very old," Aoshi began slowly, "It was created hundreds of years ago, long before the Tokugawa Regime began. It was forged for a master of the sword arts. In fact, some rumours say that it was his descendant that first created the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Style that Himura uses.

He was brilliant at what he did and also had an extremely powerful ki. Some people say that the sword is an extension of the soul. This man made it so the sword was truly a part of him. When he died, apparently his soul was left behind in the sword.

He had also had a particular curiosity for time, as was proved by the fact that the swords original name was _Tempus _– Latin for time. Over the years it was said that he worked out how to travel through it. It was his dearest wish – to be able to travel through it. He died with that wish in his heart and soul and the sword next to him.

Later on, the sword was renamed _Tempus Vehere, _according to legend because if you wonder about the future while holding it – and not for no reason either. There has to be emotion behind the reason – then that person is transported several years into the future.

Everyone has always called it just an old wives tale, but I think that it's to much of a coincidence that you show up right after encountering _Tempus Vehere," _Aoshi finished, looking at the two in front of them.

"You're quite right, that sounds completely unbelievable," said Katsura after several moments of silence. "Yet, it makes sense in a crazy way."

"So, we were transported through time because of a sword," said Okami. "Well, you can't say it happens every day."

"Do you know how we return?" asked Okami, seriousness returning.

"No," Aoshi admitted, hating to admit that there was something his extensive spy network hadn't been able to find.

"But," he continued, "I have asked them to find the sword and they are currently looking for it. Perhaps it will give us some clues."

"Perhaps," said Katsura slowly.

"Well, thank you for taking the time to find out how this happened," said Okami cordially, giving him a small bow.

"Not at all," Aoshi replied, inclining his head.

Suddenly the door flew open and Misao skidded in and said breathlessly, "Hey, come and check it out! Oh, sorry Aoshi-sama," she added, noticing her commander in the room for the first time. "Anyway, Himura and Kaoru are back!"

"Really?" asked Okami interestedly and following Misao out with a final nod towards the leader of the Oniwaban Group.

"Thank you again, Shinomori-san," said Katsura as he followed Okami out of the door.

Aoshi just nodded and then paused as though thinking about something as he looked at Katsura's retreating back. _Oh, why not, _he thought and followed them out to find out how the Trick Date had gone.

-----------**Authors Notes**

I know, incredibly short, I am so sorry! Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter as well, I have no time at the moment but I loved them all!

Please review this chapter and my birthday a good one!


	15. Results & Success

My mums very sick at the moment. She's due in for surgery tomorrow. This chapter may not be as funny as the previous. Apologies for the delay but this had to be the worst chapter ever. Horrible.

---------------

_Aoshi just nodded and then paused as though thinking about something as he looked at Katsura's retreating back. __Oh, why not, __he thought and followed them out to find out how the Trick Date had gone._

---------------------

"Well," Misao asked impatiently as she bounded through the door, "What happened?"

Katsura and Okami walked in to see Kenshin and Kaoru sitting next to each other on one side of the table and the 'Kenshin and Kaoru Group' along on the other side and Hiko leaning against the door as though what was going on was of no interest to him.

The four that had just walked in sat down, Katsura suppressing a grin when he caught Kenshin's glare. It didn't bother him, he was used to Battousai's amber-eyed glare and Kenshin's violet-eyed was far more restrained. Not to mention, Katsura noted with a smirk, that he was holding hands with Kaoru.

Okami seemed to have noticed the same thing if the girlish giggle that escaped her was any indication.

"So…" Sano prompted, wanting to know what on earth had happened. His best friend deserved to have something good happen to him after all that hell he had been through in his life. And he didn't even know half of it. There was still the question of what had happened to his parents not to mention the five years that he had served the Choshu clan.

"It was…" Kaoru said, looking at Kenshin to search for the right word, "Good." Kenshin nodded, a vindictive gleam hidden in his eyes that only Hiko, who was accustomed to Kenshin's way of hiding emotions, could see.

Hiko just shook his head and thought, _looks like you're not as oblivious as you lead everyone to believe, baka deshi. I taught you well. Doesn't matter, I can still get that information. _Hiko's smirk intensified.

"That's it?" Megumi exclaimed, "Come on tanuki, give us some more information! Did you kiss him? When's the wedding?"

"When do I get kids I can teach the Kamiya Kasshiin Style to?" Yahiko continued, looking quite enthused at the idea.

By this time Kaoru was blushing furiously and Kenshin had ceased glaring and was instead focusing on not looking too embarrassed. How he hated Kyoto… But then again, he thought as he looked down at the pale hand clasped in his, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"There's nothing else to say," Kenshin said firmly, looking quite pleased at the put-out and disappointed looks he got. He may be patient but he wasn't a saint. And he didn't like getting tricked into things.

Aoshi couldn't help but feel amused at Kenshin's revenge. Although the redhead often acted oblivious and innocently simple-minded, the truth was that he spent five years at the top of the Shogunate hit list and one did not manage to survive that by beign dimwitted. It took smarts, skills and instincts. Actually, Aoshi had been meaning to ask Himura if he had any contacts left that might be useful to the Oniwaban – anybody who could only be seen when wanted to be seen had to have a lot of important and good contacts. But he was getting off topic and so tuned back into the conversation to hear some begging and even a few threats at the new (or at least Aoshi supposed) couple.

"Well, there isn't," Kaoru said simply.

"Are you sure," Hiko said, not phrasing it as a question but more as a command.

"Yes," Kaoru insisted but Kenshin had stopped denying anything and was looking at his master suspiciously.

Hiko heaved a theatrical sigh and said, "Well, that's too bad. Ah, well, it doesn't really matter either way. I suppose that means that I have a story to tell… oh, what was it? The summer of 1859?" Hiko let his voice trail off, smirking at his apprentice knowingly.

Kenshin was puzzled, the summer of 1859… That was the year he had turned ten. "What on earth are you talking abo – Oh!" he said as he suddenly remembered _that _event. He just froze and looked completely mortified for several seconds making everybody wonder what the problem was.

"So maybe there was something else that happened," Kenshin admitted grudgingly, choosing to forego his revenge rather than be embarrassed by Hiko _again. _Maybe he ought to start keeping a tally.

Megumi and Okami both looked gleeful while Katsura was shaking his head. Everybody was looking at Kenshin and Kaoru with avid concentration.

Sano, on the other hand, was looking at Hiko and said almost incredulously, "Just how much dirt do you _have_ on Kenshin?"

"Far too much," Kenshin grumbled.

"Well, when you look after someone as clumsy as my baka deshi then you tend to get a few stories," Hiko said, looking almost fond.

Katsura shook his head once more, he didn't think he would ever get used to someone insulting and teasing Kenshin without fearing repercussion.

"One day, we have to get together," Kaoru said to Hiko, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Or not," Kenshin almost yelped, making everyone laugh.

"So, what happened?" Yahiko asked, taking pity on his hero and mentor.

Kaoru smiled and began the tale with a few interjections from Kenshin…

---------_**Flashback---------------**_

"_So… um, how are you enjoying a proper visit to Kyoto so far?" asked Kenshin, making a brave stab to break the silence._

"_Far better than the last," said Kaoru, still not looking Kenshin in the eyes, knowing that she would only flashback to when she had seen him shirtless. _

"_It is quite different being back in this city without any assassins," Kenshin said, wincing slightly at what he had said. He just had to remind Kaoru of how dangerous he was. _

"_I think it's more that I'm here and so are you, healthy," Kaoru said, without thinking. _

_Kenshin looked up in surprise and said, "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean," Kaoru said slowly, trying to find the right words and strangely not caring about sounding stupid and ruining the night. After all, it wouldn't exactly take much to turn this date into a certified disaster. _

"_Well, last time I barely saw you at all and we had an impending death match on us and it didn't exactly make for an enjoyable time. After that, you were near deaths door and I couldn't enjoy anything knowing that you could die at any moment," Kaoru continued, flushing at what she was revealing but she couldn't seem to stop._

_Kenshin just looked at her in wide-eyed surprise. "But…" he said, trailing off. _

_Kaoru looked down after her speech and went to grab her cup, slightly embarrassed and thinking that Kenshin was trying to find a way to let her down slowly. _

_Unfortunately, as she wasn't looking while reaching for the cup, she accidently knocked over the entire pot of scalding beef hot-pot and all of it fell onto a very surprised redhead. _

_-------------------_

"Well? Where's the rest?" Misao asked when both Kaoru and Kenshin seemed to make it clear that their explanation was over and made no sign to continue after everyone had calmed down after the hot-pot disaster. Poor Kenshin seemed to have absolutely no luck with hot things that week.

"There is nothing else," Kaoru said, blushing.

"In other words, there's nothing else that is suitable for childrens ears," Hiko said, smirking though the remark did not hold the bite that it would normally have had it been anyone else.

The two blushing faces was all anyone needed to know that the statement was correct and everyone burst out laughing once more.

Although Katsura had to admit that he didn't exactly like hearing that last sentence – he really didn't want to think about his bodyguard – or in this case, former bodyguard – doing things like that with a woman even if it was completely natural.

"So, are you guys officially a couple now, or what?" Sano asked with customary bluntness.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other and Kenshin said, slightly hesitantly, "Well, I suppose so…"

"Well, at least the rumour mills back in Tokyo will be able to give it a rest," Megumi said, laughing.

"What rumour mill?" Kenshin and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"Aw, look, how cute, you're saying the same thing," Okami cooed, making the now confirmed new couple blush once more.

"Really baka deshi, you live with an unmarried woman and a young child with another unmarried man and woman visiting periodically. What do you think people will say?" Hiko said, snorting. Actually, he wouldn't mind hearing what they would say, it would be quite interesting. He had had a laugh when he had heard some of the rumours that circulated Kyoto about his apprentice. Although he had to admit some just made him upset.

"Oro…" said Kenshin weakly, just imagining some of the things that could have been said. He had never really thought about what other people would think of their living arrangements, after all, it was just normal for the Kenshingumi.

"Hey! I'm not a young child!" Yahiko exclaimed indignantly.

But just then, before anyone could answer, a commotion was caused by the shoji door collapsing and a group of people falling on it in a tangle.

"Ow! Hey! Get off me!"

"Hey! Who's that elbowing me?"

"You idiot Shiro, couldn't you have not put so much pressure on the door?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting it to collapse!"

The entire group inside the room just stared at them in surprise.

Finally, the group disentangled to show the five other members of the Oniwaban Group; Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro and Kuro.

"These are the ninja's I trained?" Aoshi said with uncharacteristic incredulousness.

"These are the Shogunate's best and most feared weapon," Okami said at the same time, also incredulously.

"Well, we couldn't exactly hear much over the laughter," Omasu huffed, "So we leaned in so we could hear better and…" she gestured to the broken door to finish her sentence.

"Just how many people were in this?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, we weren't involved, we just knew what was going on," Okina said cheerfully, "And, of course, we wanted to know the end results! Speaking of which, Kuro, you owe me one hundred yen."

Grumbling, the man said, "I'll get it to you later."

"You bet on us?" said Kenshin, this time he was the one sounding incredulous.

"Yep," said Omasu casually.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask," Okon piped up.

"What," Kaoru asked warily, not wanting to know what sort of question they would want to ask.

"Well, it's just that Yahiko raised a good point," Okon said innocently, "When are we going to get little red-haired blue-eyed kids that we can corrupt – er, I mean teach?"

--------------------

Well, it was short but you wouldn't believe HOW hectic my life has become. It's horrible. But on the bright side (or bad, depending on how you look at it) this fic only has about two/three more chapter to go.

Once again sorry for the long wait and I know this chapter was absolutely horrible and I'm sorry for that… but please tell me what you thought!


	16. Return

_So, hands up, whos shocked to see an update? Sincere apologies for the delay. On the bright side, no more waiting because this is the final chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Kenshin and co. belong to the genius, Watsuki! I'm only borrowing his characters for a bit._

-----------**The Lovable Redhead**----------

Kenshin sighed and shook his head as he padded into the room that he was sharing with Sanosuke for the duration of their stay. After everybody had finally gotten satisfied with his and Kaoru's answers, they had all disbanded, going to their respective rooms. All except for Saito, who returned home, and Sano, Shiro and Kuro who decided to go gambling despite the fact that the latter two still owed money to the female members of the Oniwaban. Kenshin still couldn't believe that they had actually bet on him and Kaoru.

Kenshin reached the shoji door but hesitated before opening it. Kyoto always made his senses sharper, and he could tell that something was on the verge of happening. He was positive that it was no manslayer, otherwise Saito would have mentioned something.

His eyes drifted towards the other end of the corridor, towards the room he knew held Katsura and Okami.

Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to suppress the emotional turmoil he felt. It had been years since he had seen either of them. He still remembered the hearing the news of their deaths, the way he felt knowing that the only two people that actually believed he wasn't a ruthless killer were dead.

Okami had died first, though he had heard of her death until a few months after it had happened seeing as it had not been a major event.

Katsura had been next, barely even two years before, he had left this life. He always regretted the fact that he had never spoken to them again. They had always been far more then his commander and inn-keeper, they were the ones who had kept him sane on some of those impossibly long days after Tomoe.

Kenshin opened his eyes and swiveled around decisively. He had lived a life with a far to many regrets for his twenty-eight years, and he wasn't going to add another. He had no idea how long this miracle would last, how long Katsura and Okami would be here, but he was going to talk to them, or at the very least see them before they left.

He could feel it. They were not going to be there for much longer.

----------**Okami & Katsura-------**

Okami walked into the room she had been using over the last few days, still chuckling. After the Oniwaban Group Ninjas had interrupted their Question and Answer session (or, as Kenshin later put it, _Torture _and Answer Session), they had all tried to get information out of the couple. However, it seemed only Hiko managed to get any answers, by continually referring to the Summer of 1859.

Katsura later admitted to her that he half wanted Kenshin to refuse to say anything just so he could know just what had happened to make Kenshin so embarrassed.

Katsura glanced up at her amusingly from where he was sitting in the middle of the room, perusing through the files Aoshi had given him on the _Tempus _sword. Although his brow was furrowed, his eyes had an amused glint, showing that he, too, was amused from the events of the last few hours.

Before either of them could speak, there was a knock on the shoji. Katsura and Okami traded glances, wondering who would be there.

"Who is it?" Katsura called, feeling unprotected without any kind of weapon nearby. He had, of course, sworn to never raise a sword again, but even then he always had a bodyguard, someone nearby. He never had a weapon on his person, but he was used to having one nearby.

"It's Kenshin," the mans melodic voice called out, so much different then the cold voice that promised death that the two were used to from this particular man.

The leader of the Choshu clan relaxed visibly as he called out, "Come in."

Kenshin slid open the door and stepped into the room, wondering what he was going to say now that he was actually here.

"Not with your new lover?" Okami asked innocently, obviously relishing in the fact that she had gotten the two of them together. Her eyes sparkled at the former manslayer.

"No," Kenshin answered, giving her a slight glare as he sat down. But he could not bring himself to glare properly. He had never been able to, not to one of the only people who had believed he was actually human, back all those years ago. Of course, it was all those years ago for him, but for them, it was mere days.

Katsura couldn't help but laugh, marveling at the whole new man he had 'met' over the last few days. It was hard to believe that this free, happy man, and the cold, emotionless manslayer were really one and the same with only a decade between them.

"So, what brings you in here, Himura-chan," Okami asked, also sitting down with them.

"I was wondering if you knew how this happened?" Kenshin said, not wanting to tell the two that they really were dead in this time. He wouldn't be surprised if they suspected it, but to suspect it and to actually be told were two completely different things. And he did not want his last conversation with them to be about their inevitable passing.

"Shinomori-san gave us an explanation he had found," Katsura explained, gesturing the paper he had lain down. "It is completely unbelievable but on the other hand, this whole trip has been unbelievable."

"Yes, travelling through time is an improbable concept on the whole," Kenshin agreed, nodding, glancing through the papers.

"Wait a moment," he said suddenly, picking up the picture, "I remember this sword. Ka – you gave it to me, once. I never used it in battle, but I always had it in my rooms."

"That's what we were planning for it in the first place," Katsura admitted.

"To think that that sword, of all things, is what brought you here," Kenshin murmured, shaking his head. He knew that swords could hold immense power if handled by the correct person, but something like this…

"It's not just that that was so inconceivable for us," Okami responded, looking wistful as she remembered her worries about the very man in front of her and his very cloudy future.

Kenshin caught her eyes in surprise, but let out a soft smile. He should have realized that Okami had worried not only about his present, but also his future. She had been the only person he had given a note to, after he left the Imperialists at Toba Fushimi. She never knew he had been there, he had gone in and out, keeping to his nickname as the Ghost of Kyoto.

He supposed he ought to be thankful that she was from before that time, because he would not be surprised if she took it upon herself to admonish him for letting her worry and to think that she would be appeased by a two-line letter.

"Yes… I learned things that I never before dreamed could be true," Katsura added, looking at the man his manslayer had grown into. He had been tortured many nights, wondering just what his actions had wrought upon the small teenager; who had been but a boy back then. It really was a blessing to be able to see him, older and obviously no longer haunted by his past. Happy and in love.

Katsura could not help but think that perhaps that was an even bigger surprise then the fact that they had travelled through time. Indeed, if he ever told the Kenshin he knew, back in 1868, this story, he wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin was less inclined to believe what he was like more then the time part of it. Just the fact that he had actually willingly been in the same room as Hajime Saito would be enough to make the redhead think that they had gone insane.

"Yes, well…" Kenshin said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

He was saved from answering by the shoji sliding open once more.

Turning around to see who it was, Kenshin had to bite back a groan as he saw the tall form of Seijuro Hiko. Not quite the savior after all.

"There you are, baka deshi," Hiko said carelessly, looking at his apprentice, who was staring back at him, suspicion positively radiating from his ki. He suppressed a scowl as he remembered that he was in the same room as Kogoro Katsura. He knew very well that it had been Katsura who had gotten his one and only student involved into the war and that it had been he who had convinced Kenshin to become an assassin. He had never wanted to meet him, yet here he was. And he couldn't even do anything to the man since it would most likely change everything. He knew very well that the stream of time had to continue on unprecedented.

"Your woman is looking for you," Hiko stated, bringing himself back. He had been remembering that final argument he had had with Kenshin up on his mountain before the baka had left to fight in a war. "She said to meet her in her bedroom," he added wickedly, smirking a bit.

"Oro," Kenshin answered weakly, wondering what on earth that could mean.

Katsura was choking, as much as he was pleased that Kenshin had found himself with a woman he loved, he would be even more thrilled if he did not have to hear about it. The thought of his former bodyguard and manslayer in the bedroom of another woman was not one that particularly wanted to dwell on.

Kenshin, who by that time had reached the door, turned around. He was struck by the need to say something, not knowing if he would ever see them again. "Okami-san, I just want to thank you for everything you did for me. Or, will do for me. You also, Katsura-san," he said, not knowing quite what to say. It was not often ones former commander and innkeeper came to the future after all.

He nodded to them and turned back around, but before he left the room, he hesitated. Without turning around he said, "And Katsura-san… no matter what happened – or will happen – I do forgive you."

And with those words Kenshin left the room, just as silently as he had back in those days during the Revolution.

Hiko couldn't help but snort as he looked at the retreating back of his former student. Idealistic baka.

He, too, stepped out of the room but was stopped by Okami's voice.

"Hiko-san, may I ask you a question?" came her polite tone.

"You already have," Hiko answered evenly. Although Kenshin had forgiven Katsura, Hiko could not forgive the man who had ruined what little there was left of Kenshins innocence.

Okami ignored this and asked, "Why did you let Himura-chan get involved in the war?"

Hiko paused for a moment before answering. It was the one question that haunted his nightmares. Why hadn't he just forced Kenshin to stay? Why had he fed his apprentice to the Wolves? The answer was a simple one – but even he couldn't help but wonder if it was the correct one.

"It was his decision," Hiko answered simply, "He decided to walk out on me, on his training. I could not keep him there, particularly since it would cause him unhappiness."

He double-checked to make sure Kenshin couldn't hear him. It wouldn't do to let that baka hear him talk about him like that.

"Besides," Hiko added with a smirk, "No matter how idiotic he was, no matter if he did wet the bed at twelve, he was still entitled to his own decisions." Even if he did dislike Katsura, he couldn't resist one final attempt to embarrass that baka deshi of his. Maybe it would prove to at least some people that Himura the Battousai was hardly as emotionless as he seemed.

He swept out, ignoring the two travelers from the past. He headed downstairs, hoping to find some sake. And if those two Oniwaban woman were there to stroke his ego, all the better.

"Himura was twelve when he wet the bed?" Katsura choked out, after a minute or two of stunned silence. He could never imagine it… He started to laugh, shaking his head as he wondered how in the world Kenshin had managed to survive training with that particular individual.

"Apparently so," Okami said through her laughter.

After a minute or two, when the laughter had died down, Okami spoke up once more, "You know, I am glad that we got this chance to really get to know Himura-chan and to know that he got through the Revolution alright."

"Yes, I quite agree," Katsura said, silently adding that he was glad to have Kenshin's forgiveness also. He knew very well that he was the only reason that the passionate youth became an emotionless killer. He glanced down at the paper, but finding that he lacked the energy to comb through them again for a way back, said, "Shall we retire?"

Okami nodded in agreement, feeling strangely tired despite the relatively early hour.

------**The Icy Okashira-------------**

Aoshi looked at the sword lying in front of him. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but the aura it emanated was strange and powerful. His men had followed a few hints and managed to find the sword in a shrine a little away from Kyoto. And next to them, they had found the famed swords of Battousai the Manslayer.

He was actually surprise that they had never been found before. He knew, as did everybody, that Himura the Battousai had left his swords behind as the dust settled after the Battle of Toba Fushimi. What happened to them afterwards, however, was always a mystery. Aoshi guessed that Katsura retrieved them and put them in the shrine, making sure that they were not used against their owners ideals. After all, many people would want the swords that the great Battousai had used. But they would want them to kill, and Aoshi was sure that Katsura would not want that to happen.

The men who had gone on Aoshi's orders had left the Battousai's swords, and Aoshi planned on making sure that they were left in peace. They had only taken the _Tempus _sword, exactly as Aoshi had asked.

He wondered for a moment whether or not to get Katsura and Okami to tell them that the sword had been found, but decided not to disturb them. He had sensed Himura's ki in there earlier, anyway, and he was sure that they wanted to talk. He could show them the sword in the morning.

He turned around and walked out softly. As the door closed behind him, he failed to notice the words _Tempus Vehere _glowing brightly.

-----------------------

_Kyoto, 1868_

-----------------------

Katsura woke up slowly, slightly surprised that he had not been jerked awake by Yahiko and Kaoru training. He looked around, and sat up immediately as he realized that he was no longer in the Aoiya. He experienced a moment of panic before relaxing as he noticed that familiar room at the Kohagiya Inn.

He stood up, striding across the room, intent on making sure that Okami had also come back. He opened the door, and, not looking where he was going, bumped right into the very person he was looking for.

"Katsura-san," Okami began quickly, ushering him in and closing the door behind her hurriedly. "Do you remember the same thing I do?"

"The _Tempus _sword?" Katsura clarified, feeling as relieved as Okami looked to know that it had not all been a vivid dream.

"And the future," Okami breathed, sounding relieved.

"Hard to believe," Katsura said, his eyes drawn to the single window in his room that looked out over the courtyard. It was alive with energetic men practicing sword skills, making sure that their skills weren't dull when they were asked to fight.

"Yes… but also wonderful to believe…" Okami said, unable to wipe off her smile. Not that she even wanted to.

"Okami-san! Okami-san!" A shout came from down the hall. "You're need in the kitchen!"

"Oh, honestly, they can't do a thing without me," Okami sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned around to head back out. But she would be keeping the image of a smiling red-haired man in her head for a long time. And she knew that no matter what happened to Kenshin now, he would end up happy with a girl, and many friends who were utterly loyal to him.

"I'll go with you," Katsura said, heading to the door.

Okami turned around once more to face him and said with a slight smirk, "Perhaps you should change out of your nightclothes, first, Katsura-san."

Katsura looked down and noted that he was indeed wearing a yukata. Blushing slightly he nodded in agreement, he closed the door behind Okami.

--------------------------

Later on that day, Katsura was in the room that had been dubbed the 'Meeting Room' by the Soldiers.

He had already sent someone to find Kenshin for him and bring him to the Room. At the moment he was looking through paperwork and files.

He paused as he reached one particular file about the successor of the very man he was about to meet. Makoto Shishio. He remembered what Misao had told them about this very man…

"… _Shishio was a crazed maniac that wanted to take over the country…"_

Of course, he had been able to tell from the beginning that Shishio was highly different from Kenshin, though their skills with a blade were definitely similar. It was obvious that Shishio desired power, and Katsura had wondered about whether it was really a good idea to let a man like him into the clan.

But desperate times had called for desperate measures and Katsura had hired Shishio. And now it seemed that it was going to go badly.

Katsura wrote down a note on the file, knowing that someone who held such risk towards the country could not be allowed to live. He simply wrote that he needed to be taken care of, come the Revolutions end. The Leaders of the other clans would not be surprised nor complain, for they would be afraid that Shishio would know too many of their secrets.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Calling out "Come in," he finished the sentence and put aside the file as Kenshin walked in, and sat down on the other side of the table.

"You wanted to see me, Katsura-san?" Kenshin asked, and Katsura had to resist the urge to wince at the obvious difference between the present and future Kenshin. Even this Kenshin's voice seemed dead. It was cold, matter-of-fact, nothing at all like the Rurouni's lilting and smiling tone.

"Yes," Katsura answered, making sure that none of his thoughts showed on his face. He reached under the table to retrieve the sword that had started all of this. He laid it on the table in front of the youth, and said, "Some of the men found this on a patrol the other night. It does seem to have a strange aura, and I thought that perhaps you might want it."

Kenshin stared at the sword, eyes wide, but other then that not showing any other form of surprise. He was about to refuse, but something stopped him. The sword seemed to entrance him, and its ki, though strange, was comforting.

Katsura watched the youth in front of him carefully. After his own exploits with the sword, he had wondered whether it would be a good idea to still give it to Himura. Also talking to Okami, they had come to the decision that it could always do some good. And besides, the Kenshin of the future had mentioned himself that he recognized the sword.

"I… thank you," Kenshin said after a moments pause. "I will take good care of it. Do you need anything else of me?"

"No, that is all," Katsura affirmed, smiling slightly. "I may have a meeting, tonight, however, so be on your guard."

"Of course," Kenshin agreed, standing up and turning around to leave.

But before he could walk through the door, Katsura could not resist using some of the ammunition Hiko had given him about his 'baka deshi'.

"Oh, and Himura," he called out, "Make sure you're careful, there was a beehive found in the courtyard and you know how idiotic some of these men can be… wouldn't surprise me if they tried to throw a few rocks at it! And also be careful of the bunnies, I've heard they can be a little scary."

Kenshin stood in the doorway, standing still in shock, surprise etched in his face for the first time in many years. After a few moments, he found himself and headed to his room, never hearing his commander give into laughter behind him.

------------------

_And there you have it. Not as funny as the previous chapters but the end of this story. _

_I want to thank everyone who stuck with me for this story for nearly a year and a half now! I know my updates were hopelessly slow, but we finally made it to the end! _

_Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Battousai the Rurouni. Any chance of blessing me with a final review?_


End file.
